No cierres la puerta
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/Continuación de El tiempo pasa, los sentimientos cambian./


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**N**o cierres la puerta.

Sus oscuros ojos ―antes cautivadores, seductores y una chispa de amabilidad―se apagan lentamente, sus espesas pestañas se humedecen rápidamente y sus labios voluptuosos se aprietan firmemente.

Solloza, aguantándose las ganas de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, de golpear con sus puños el suelo, de gritar el nombre de esa hermosa niña, mientras se aguanta él no se reprime, tira con sus puños todos los objetos y maldice, una y otra vez, y entre maldición y maldición sale de sus labios finos el nombre de la pequeña.

―¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ―grita furioso, tira una lámpara y sus ojos verdes se humedecen. ―¡Maldito hijo de puta!

Hijo de puta, hijo de puta hace eco en la estancia, Haru cierra los ojos y llora amargamente.

¿Sabes el dolor de una madre que ha perdido a su hija? ¿Sabes el dolor de una madre que sabe que su hija murió bajo una bala? ¿Lo sabes?

….

Estar casada con Gokudera durante tanto tiempo tiene sus pros y sus contras, saber qué decir en cada momento es como un juego, porque si sueltas la palabra errónea lleva a días sin hablar o mirarse mutuamente con frialdad, pero sus pros son los momentos en los cuales los dos se perdían entre las sabanas manchadas de semen, o contra la pared fría de la casa y bajarse los pantalones para unirse sin pudor.

Tenía buenos y malos momentos estar casada con el guardián del anillo Tormenta de la familia Vongola.

Llevaba mucho tiempo casada con Gokudera, como subidas y bajadas era el tiempo que definía el matrimonio de los dos, rara vez Gokudera se enfadaba verdaderamente con ella, casi siempre sus discusiones eran algo estúpidas y siempre terminaban en cuerpos enredados y sudorosos con marcas de uñas y dientes por el cuerpo, le gustaba estar casada con Gokudera, porque sabía que eso era lo más perfecto que tendría en su vida. Por eso cuando Tsuna anuncio que la familia Corvino―una familia arcaica, antigua igual que la de la Vongola pero se diría muy sádica y fría, que se enredaba con prostitución, esclavitud y drogas―declaro guerra silenciosa era hora de mantenerse al vigilo, tenía capacidad para cuidarse las espaldas y las de Tasha, también tenía a Gokudera, oh, y Tsuna, su adorado Tsuna-san con cara de dolor cada vez que le miraba―¿El por qué? Haru nunca lo preguntaría pero lo intuía―, tenía a muchos que le respaldaban pero no por eso dejo de sentir miedo, un atroz miedo que le quito el sueño durante semanas y su humor vario por el menor ruido, temía más por Gokudera que por ella misma, estaba asustada y, eso lamentablemente nadie se lo quitaría, ni Gokudera con sus reproches, con sus acaloradas discusiones, menos aun haciéndole el amor con lentitud―en raras ocasiones― para decirle que estaba ahí, vivo, tocándole, besándole, que estaba ahí, que solo quería que le sintiese, que dejara de preocuparse, porque estaban unidos, que sus carnes estaban tan enterradas mutuamente que era imposible separarlos, pero aun así no se quitaba el sabor amargo del miedo, pero intentaba no asustar a Tasha, o poner nervioso a Gokudera, o irritar a un deprimido Tsuna que abrazaba con delicadeza a su único hijo, empezó a fingir, _'Aquí no pasa nada'_ durante semanas y Gokudera quizás le creyó porque llegaba agotado pero complacido al saber que ella no estaba en el rincón asustada mirando con infinita preocupación esperando algo, el ataque o lo que fuese.

Paso los meses y todo volvió a su cauce, todo natural, nada de sobresaltos, la familia Corvino quizás desistió de una guerra, pero el primer ataque fue por parte de la familia Vongola―aunque estos nunca lo supiesen―, Lambo había herido a un miembro de la familia Corvino al intentar ayudar a una muchacha―que después sabría que era una prostituta―del integrante de la otra familia, el hombre zarandeaba con fiereza a la mujer y le intentaba agarrar la mandíbula para darle de tomar una pastilla pequeña, casi diminuta pero la chica desistía suplicándole que no, no, no, y Lambo por ser de la familia Vongola―o quizás por las interminables charlas de Tsuna que las mujeres eran lo más hermoso del mundo y más sin son maltratadas, porque necesitan ayuda―le ayudo, tirando al sujeto con un rictus nervioso en el labio, preguntándose '¿Qué he hecho?', nunca había actuado de esa manera, a él, si él, precisamente él odiaba pelear, odiaba recibir golpes y sentir el dolor en el cuerpo, no porque se creyera un adonis, o por temor a las cicatrices que le quedarían, era más bien al puro dolor, porque por más que era hombre temía sentir dolor, ese dolor que le escocía, que le adormecía a veces y tironeaba de los músculos de su cuerpo, temía al dolor, pero derrumbó al hombre y éste se levantó de inmediato, con el sentido de la orientación en él, matar, destruir, era lo que pensaba el sujeto de los Corvino, destruir a ese adolescente que ponía zancadilla a su trabajo―bajo―, Lambo lo derroto con ayuda de su anillo y le dijo a la mujer que estaba a salvo, pero la mujer chillo aún más, con un miedo que lo descoloco, no entendía el idioma que hablaba, ¿Quizás español? ¿Quizás inglés? ¿Quizás chino?

No, chino no era, porque I-Pin hablaba con él en chino y él le entendía perfectamente―y no tenía nada que ver que él estuviese estudiando durante meses chino para poner comprenderle más, solo quería poder hablar bien con I-Pin, nada más―, al final la mujer, la _puta_, como diría Reborn con tono bajo y con un fruncimiento de cejas que le dejaría aturdido después salió corriendo, gritando en su idioma. No dijo nada, tampoco a Reborn, pero Lambo estaba seguro que Reborn diría algo como, 'Era una prostituta vaca estúpida, era una esclava y te has metido con el dueño, imbécil. No somos héroes, no somos la policía, somos de la mafia y lo sabes.'

El caso fue que sin saberlo Lambo provoco la guerra, podría decirse un desliz sin importancia y hasta él mismo había dicho que se disculparía con la familia Corvino, Tsuna sin embargo algo reacio había aceptado, y cuando se comunicó con la familia Corvino para pedir disculpas y el jefe de dicha familia las acepto casi tuvo ganas de gritar de jubilo, pero después de haber dicho el jefe de la familia enemiga algo como 'Claro, perdonaremos a vuestro amigo…' Tsuna no había escuchado, se había sentado en un pedestal de alegría pero el enemigo siguió hablando. '…si nos das su cabeza.' Creyó que el pedestal empezaba a caer en trozos, con miedo en el cuerpo le miro al sujeto de una fría mirada que le estremeció, no se burlaba, quería la cabeza de Lambo, se negó, y el jefe de la familia Corvino se irguió con soltura mientras le miraba fríamente. Guerra. En un silencio total pronuncio dichas palabras, y sus ataques no se hicieron esperar, el amigo de Lambo llamado Adriá que era de España pero residía en Italia fue hallado muerto, con un agujero en la sien, Lambo lloro, no importaba esos comentarios que antes le soltaba Reborn sobre que un hombre no llora, solo lloro, Adriá estaba muerto y era su culpa, Tsuna lo sabía así que reunió a toda la familia.

Empezando por Dino―que aunque no fuera oficialmente familia, ya que era jefe de otra familia de mafiosos era como un hermano―seguido por Chrome, Hibari―que se negó a asistir pero acepto al final pero a su manera, por medio de una cámara y un ordenador, seguía negándose a reunirse con una manada de herbívoros, algunos Arcobaleno, que seguían en su radar, es decir en su campo de visión, como Colonnello y Lal, que rara vez aparecían por la mansión, pero aparecían, no como Verde que parecía desaparecido por unos cuantos años, pero se sabía que seguía vivo y en Italia pero solo que no quería ver a Tsuna, llegaron muchos a la reunión, Bianchi que estaba en Japón por algún asunto que no quiso desvelar llego a la mansión, cuando se reunieron todos, hasta los guardianes, Tsuna dio comienzo a la reunión, clasificada como Reunión Roja. RR. Para abreviar, comenzó con los pequeños roces con la familia Corvino y luego con la muerte de Adriá, el amigo de Lambo, así que todos supieron que era momento de alistar municiones, de poner trampas y crear un muro impenetrable. Ciertamente era casi imposible prever que varios amigos de sus guardianes―también familiares―serian atacados en tan corto tiempo después del ataque victorioso contra Adriá, el nerviosismo reinaba en la mansión Vongola y Tsuna que ya había pasado un buen tiempo en el pasado escondido en las instalaciones Vongola para luchar contra Byakuran pidió de nuevo el escondite, pero eso sería después de la reunión, el caso era que; Tsuna había hablado seriamente con todos sus amigos, hasta familiares, que tuvieran cuidado y si era posible que no se separan de la familia Vongola por tanto tiempo, y si tenían que marcharse por X razones que fuese en compañía de alguien, nunca solos, eso fue su primer fundamento, el segundo fue intentar pedir otra reunión con la familia Corvino, la cual fue rechazada tajantemente por todos, ya conocían más o menos como sería la reunión, Tsuna se sacrificaría como lo había hecho con Byakuran en su tiempo, y si esta vez no salía bien sería para siempre, ya no se podría volver atrás. También era cierto que Tsuna entendía sus replicaciones contra la cita con el enemigo, pero no por ello dejo de sentirse terriblemente avergonzado por no cuidar bien de sus amigos, de su hijo y de su esposa―que está vez parecía verdaderamente en otro mundo―, a sus familiares, padre, madre, tenía una humillación tan grande en el corazón que le dolía. No podía dejar de pensar que si tal vez tuviera la dichosa cita con el enemigo y pedía―hasta podría suplicar―que cesasen los ataques haría cambiar de opinión al enemigo, pero ya sea sus amigos o su mismísimo tutor rechazaban esa opción, era demasiada peligrosa como para poner en peligro lo que se estaba protegiendo había soltado Reborn con voz ronca, cosa que le hirió más. Exactamente se llevaba en el escondite Vongola dos meses, el primero mes paso como si nada, entre risitas nerviosas pero felices de estar juntos, mientras los que se jugaban el pellejo, los guardianes, salían afuera a ver, a cerciorarse que todo iba como supuestamente tenia que ir en una guerra fría y silenciosa entre familias mafiosas. Toda persona relacionada con la familia Vongola―sin saber quiénes eran en realidad repentinamente perdieron la comunicación, pero para ellos, esos amigos, solo eran Takeshi, Lambo, I-Pin, Ryohei etc…―y no dejaron de sentirse heridos por el rechazo de esos amigos que en realidad lo protegían a costa de su valiosa amistad.

Haru había tomado la decisión de contarle toda la verdad a Tasha, la niña ya tenía trece años, quizás―_tenía_―lo entendiera, cuando pensó que el mejor momento era después de la muerte de Adriá, el mejor amigo de Lambo, y empezó contado algo turbulento como; Escucha Tasha, esto que te diré se quedara para las dos, un secreto ¿Vale? No le cuentes a _papà_ nada, ¿Vale? Nosotros, tu padre y yo somos parte de una familia.

La niña―mujercita, como decía siempre Takeshi cuando iba a visitarlos―sonrió con comprensión. Comprendía a medias lo que su madre estaba tratando de decirle, sabía que su padre y madre era parte de la una familia, la familia Vongola, pero no había nada de raro en ello ¿Cierto?

Todos sus amigos tenían familiares, no tan grande como la suya pero al final familia. Así que no se perturbo, ni siquiera sopeso otras cosas, solo imagino que su madre diría algo importante, pero nunca algo tan _importante_ en realidad, pero Haru no se lo pudo decir y tampoco hubo tiempo después, ya que Gokudera llego a casa cansado, con profundas ojeras, con la tez más pálida y una sonrisa derrotada.

Alguien había muerto. No lo pregunto y lo beso, delante de Tasha, en los labios, oprimiendo con fuerza su boca contra la de él y llamándolo con la mirada. Estoy aquí.

Así que para desesperación de Haru nunca dijo nada a su hija, nunca le dijo que tuviera cuidado hasta de sus amigas, nunca le dijo que no hablara con nadie, nunca le dijo la verdad del porque se escondieron un tiempo corto en la base Vongola. Pero se arrepentiría después, después de verla inerte.

Soltó un resoplido y miro directamente a Gokudera que analizaba la situación con calma.

―No tenemos tiempo para una cita mujer. ―al final soltó con tono sombrío. Ella frunció los labios.

―Pero no salimos de casa, por lo menos yo, durante semanas Gokudera. ―murmuro con acidez, el italiano negó.

―¿No puedes ser buena chica y quedarte quieta? ―replico con sarcasmo. En su cara pálida se veía el cansancio que tenía, las ojeras profundas y cuerpo un poco encorvado. Haru se sintió culpable.

―Lo siento. ―susurro suavemente, su marido se encogió de hombros, restando la importancia al asunto, aunque en realidad el asunto era verdaderamente importante y no tenía nada de baja importancia, sin embargo lo hizo más por el simple hecho de calmar a su mujer, sabía que estaba asustada, casi se podría decir aterrada por todo lo que pasaba y no era para menos, él lo sabía, pero lamentablemente no podía hacer nada para quitarle el miedo en el cuerpo, porque él mismo temía, tanto por sí mismo que por ella y su hija.

Gokudera se acercó a Haru le tomo la mano y se la apretó firmemente, ella le miro con ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, Hayato bajo la cabeza hasta besarle lentamente los labios.

―Cálmate. ―susurro muy bajo. Ella asintió con una sonrisa rota.

Le acarició el pelo, las mejillas y volvió a besarle sintiendo como empezaba a responderle con intensidad.

―¿Dónde está Tasha?

Haru le miro.

―Creo que durmiendo.

Asintió. Le tomo de la mano y le guio a la cama de matrimonio que había en su habitación que compartían. Gokudera beso suavemente su cuerpo, cada rincón secreto, le amo tan lentamente que Haru lloraba, recordando todo a la vez, le amo tan despacio que parecía que nunca terminaría.

…

Se besaron suavemente y ella rodo a su lado para abrazarle fuertemente, Gokudera soltó un resoplido suave antes de apartarle con un pequeño empujón y empezar a vestirse para marcharse, Haru le miro.

―¿No puedes quedarte hoy Gokudera?

El italiano giro la cabeza con rapidez para mirarle, como si la pregunta le hubiera tomado de improviso además de que nunca la había esperado. Al final bajo un segundo la mirada y comenzó de nuevo a vestirse.

―Tengo asuntos mujer. ―murmuro, Haru asintió y se cubrió un poco el cuerpo con la sabana. Cuando vio como él había terminado de vestirse y estaba listo para marcharse le llamo con cariño, Gokudera giro y sus ojos duros se suavizaron un poco antes de acercársele con tranquilidad y bajar la cabeza. ―Llegare pronto. ―informo y su aliento beso el pulso de su cuello, le beso ahí y Haru gimió. ―Te voy hacer el amor toda la noche.

Con esa última frase salió por la puerta y ella se ruborizo intensamente.

―Maldito italiano seductor. ―susurro avergonzada en la soledad.

….

No había pasado mucho tiempo en realidad, pero no por eso dejo de ser tan doloroso, sentirse de esa forma, recluida a una habitación que le protegía mientras su hija iba sin saber nada en realidad a clases con acompañantes que tenía ni la menor idea. Como madre temía horriblemente, quería poder llegar a protegerla por completo, de abrazarla entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir nunca, de mitigar su miedo en la mirada verde de la niña y sentir su calidez mientras piense que nada malo pasara, de que todo a fin de cuentas terminara como un cuento feliz, pero que equivocación pensó cuando se entero de la muerte de Adriá, amigo intimo de Lambo, Haru en ese momento no supo que hacer, que decirle para consolarlo, para que deje de llorar amargamente mientras apretaba entre sus manos su anillo de Guardián del Trueno, seguramente imagino en ese momento ella, se sentía furioso, dolido por ser la causa de la muerte de su amigo, débil por no poder protegerlo, por no haber echo que esa bala no diera en el blanco, pero en realidad Haru nunca supo como se sintió en ese momento Lambo, solo fue consciente de que le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras el niño que ella había cuidado se derrumbaba apretando duramente el anillo, la prueba de su realidad, su rabia. De la realidad que él no quería comprometerse, se derrumbó entre los brazos de Haru, llorando, pidiendo en silencio que pare, que se termine esa tortura, que no empiece la lucha, que todo acabe, sin embargo siguió, el camino siguió formándose y sabían que habría más dolor, más lágrimas que derramar, lo sabían ambos y por ello se sonrieron con cierta timidez después de verse días después.

En realidad Haru no era una mujer de guerra, cierto, sabía mucho sobre armas porque tuvo que aprender, era la mujer de uno de los guardianes del jefe Vongola y por ello también podrían ir a por ella, lo sabía sin necesidad de que Gokudera le dijera algo, por ello aprendió, él no dijo nada cuando le encontró ejercitándose en unas de las habitaciones de la casa, más bien asintió silenciosamente mientras se marchaba a su deber, por ello siguió ejercitándose en las cámaras de la base Vongola, yendo ágilmente sin decir nada a entrenar su cuerpo, a agudizar su sentidos, no queriendo ser sorprendida por algún ataque repentino, como se había dicho Haru no era una mujer de guerra, odiaba la sangre, odiaba el sonido de las balas cuando estás son disparadas, y el charco de sangre que se escapa de esos cuerpo casi inertes cuando son dados en el blanco, odia el sonido pesado del cuerpo al caer, el grito sofocante del auxilio, el hilillo de voz cuando uno empieza a despedirse de este mundo, pidiendo con sus ojos no dejarlo solo, odia la guerra, odia las balas, odia la muerte, antes seguramente le habría dado igual, que importaba una muerte o dos si con ello Tsunayoshi estaba a salvo, nada en realidad, pero después de enamorarse de Gokudera, después de discusiones acaloradas y golpes sordos en la habitaciones comprendió el miedo de sentir el adiós de esa persona querida, la rabia, el rencor, antes no le hubiese importado dar todo por Tsuna pero ahora era distinto, quería a Gokudera, amaba a Tasha, los quería tanto que dolía y no soportaría algún adiós de esas dos queridas personas especiales, antes preferiría morir ella en vez de ellos. Por eso empezó de nuevo sus practicas, aquellas que tuvo algunos años abandonados pero ahora requerían uso, empezó a llevar la pistola detrás de su espalda, escondida entre su pantalón, a sentir el frio metal acariciar su piel, ese espeluznante estremecimiento de cada mañana cuando la escondía en su cuerpo, intento sobrellevarlo pero costaba, con un demonio que costaba, no podía mirar a los ojos a Tasha, creía que ella podía ver a través de ella y se sintió avergonzada y sucia, por ello siempre se despedía primero de Tasha e iba a por la arma después.

….

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella se formo un silencio tenebroso entre las dos mujeres, ella iba enfundad en un vestido color negro mientras sus labios brillaban por el color rojo sangre de su boca, bajo lentamente por la escalera y sonrió.

—Es bueno verte Haru-chan. —saludo Kyoko. La boca de Haru se reseco un momento antes de sonreír.

—Igualmente. —susurro lentamente, deshaciéndose de las palabras con gran dificultad, Kyoko giro el rostro un momento antes de alzar una ceja.

—No veo a Tasha y Gokudera. —dijo apoyándose en una pierna, dejando ver su calzado alto, la otra mujer asintió.

—Ya vendrán.

—Ah.

Haru intento relajarse ante la mirada que Kyoko le brindaba, relamió sus labios y fingió arreglar un poco su vestido color amarillo corto, se quito el chal blanco transparente de sus hombros y lo tomo en su mano derecha, Kyoko sonrió. Otra vez intento la misma sonrisa pero se puso nerviosa y el chal empezó a resbalar de su mano, cuando cayo sin ningún ruido Kyoko abrió la boca.

—Mujer, toma.

Dio la vuelta rápidamente encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Gokudera y su mano extendida dándole el chal, sonrió temblorosamente y tomo la prenda, y su marido apretó su mano contra la suya, pudo respirar tranquilamente y miro hacia abajo centrándose en Tasha que gruñía mirando sus zapatos blancos.

—Odio el blanco. —dijo Tasha negando con la cabeza. Haru rio.

Gokudera bufo y tiro de la mano de Haru para ir hacía el salón.

—El Décimo debe estar esperando por nosotros.

El pequeño sequito fue al salón en silencio, a excepción del ruido de los zapatos de tacón de las dos mujeres adultas, mientras que la primera iba adelante moviendo las caderas sensualmente la otra iba apretando el brazo de Gokudera fuertemente, temerosa y angustiosa, cuando Kyoko entro por la puerta y desapareció un momento de entre los tres Gokudera dejo caer un suspiro.

—Cálmate.

Le susurro con calma, pero no pudo relajarse, era Kyoko, su mejor amiga que en momento dado había intentando seducir a su marido cuando empezaba su matrimonio y casi hizo peligrar a lo que ahora es un matrimonio centrado, asintió tensa y él gruño.

….

Se habían sentado cerca del uno del otro, Gokudera había cogido una copa fina de vino rojizo mientras ella solo tomaba un sorbo de vino blanco, ambos miraban la mesa, aunque él con calma ella con ligera sorpresa al verlos juntos a todos. Los guardianes del Décimo. Iban bien vestidos con su traje de etiqueta, aunque unos llevaban corbatas otro no, se pudo relajar un momento y reír ante una mirada agria de Hibari que estaba en el fondo de la mesa, casi a oscuras, al parecer mirando a la nada. Aunque estuvieran en la base, el escondite, parecía surgir el humor en aquel momento, reír como si nunca nada hubiera empañado el momento de felicidad, alegrarse de corazón mientras los seres queridos estaban a lado suyo y sentir su presencia, su alegría, era lo que pensaban la mayoría, por eso se rieron con tanta fuerza que los únicos niños de la familia Vongola, Natasha Gokudera y Tsuyoshi Sawada gimieron ante el ruido los adultos sonrieron con más ganas, la inocencia, la familia, la felicidad, era algo que ninguno quería perder.

Lucharían por ella, lo harían.

Yamamoto alzo en brazos a Tasha mientras con una la sostenía con la otra cogía un vaso de sake ante la atenta mirada verde de Gokudera, rio con alegría y salto, Tasha le agarro fuertemente del cuello.

—Tú pervertido, suelta a mi hija. —soltó en un silbido Gokudera asesinándole con la mirada mientras no pierde ápice de la sorpresiva mirada de Yamamoto.

—Ma, ma, no digas tonterías Gokudera. —replica con tono conciliador el beisbolista.

Tasha mira de reojo a su padre y le sonríe.

—_Papà_.

Lentamente se baja del cuerpo alto de Yamamoto y gira para sonreírle antes de ir hacia su padre, la acción no pasa desapercibida por Gokudera que frunce más el entrecejo.

—Tú cabrón.

Yamamoto ríe.

—Yo no he hecho nada. Tasha es muy mona.

En realidad Takeshi piensa que si Tasha fuera adulta podría ir a por ella, quien sabe pensaba, quizás hasta se hubiera enamorado de ella, eso sí, si fuese adulta, pero cuando la pequeña le sonríe y sus ojos idéntico a los de su padre brillan él se siente ligeramente feliz.

Haru que seguía sentada en la silla escucho la disputa de los dos hombres, soltó un suspiro entre cansado y burlón, sabía que Yamamoto no haría nada a Tasha, también que lo que hacia era más para molestar a Gokudera que era muy sensible en los temas relacionados con su única hija, se levanto de la silla rápidamente y fue a la ayuda de Yamamoto, porque estaba segura que Gokudera le tiraría una dinamita.

—Venga Hayato. —susurro Haru agarrando del brazo, un gruñido fue la respuesta de su marido para después hacer caso y mandar una advertencia a guardián del anillo Lluvia.

La pequeña familia compuesta de tres personas volvieron a sus respectivos asientos y las sirvientas entraron para poder servir la cena, el ambiente se relajo muchísimo y las risas quedaron a la recóndito, casi silenciosamente se miraron mutuamente, sin decir nada y sonreír un poco, con amabilidad, cenaron en silencio y las únicas veces que alguien hacia ruido era Tsuyoshi que hacia caer algo de comida al suelo, y avergonzado miraba a muchos lados y cuando era pillado en infraganti ponía una cara sumamente adorable para un niño.

Tsuna dejo suavemente la copa de su vino blanco en la mesa y miro a sus amigos, su corazón se sentía ahora ligero, alegre, compuesto solo por una infinita alegría que no quería perder, miraba de vez en cuando a su único hijo, luego a sus guardianes, y al final, con algo de timidez, a Gokudera y Haru, se sentía con ellos en deuda, a veces recordaba los retazos de su vivencia, aquella día cruel que hizo demasiado daño a los dos, y otra recuerda el amor que le profesaba Haru en secundaria, ojala se ponía a pensar en aquellas ocasiones, el tiempo retrocediera, y cuando veía que nada cambiaba suspiraba. En realidad Tsuna intentaba no quedar mucho tiempo con ellos, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por aquello, aunque hubiese pasado tanto tiempo, seguramente para ellos era cosa de pasado pero para él no se borraba aun, la forma en la que esa vez Gokudera le grito, dolido y furioso, golpeando el escritorio, maldiciendo todo, y silenciosamente sufriendo, nunca lo había visto nunca de esa forma, hasta pensó que ese sujeto no era su mano derecha, pero supo después que era él, solo que destrozado, cuando Haru volvió a casa él se recompuso, aunque más despacio, parecía reacio a querer dejarla sola, y él intentaba no darle trabajos largos porque de alguna forma quería compensarlos por el daño que le había echo Kyoko.

….

Una vez que dejaron sus platos vacíos Tsuna fue el primero en hablar.

—Me alegra mucho veros felices. —soltó con una sonrisa conciliadora, Yamamoto sonrió por lo bajo, casi con tristeza antes de asentir enérgicamente.

—Por supuesto. —dijo mirándole. —Y, seguiremos siendo felices Tsuna.

El jefe asintió con alegría.

—Espero que está pequeña fiesta os haya animado, estamos pasando muchas dificultades, pero espero sinceramente, podamos con ella.

Ryohei que dejo caer un grito se envaro.

—¡Por supuesto que podremos con ella, Sawada! —le grito con fuerza, el Vongola retrocedió un poco con nerviosismo.

—Sí, seguramente.

Lambo les miro a través de sus mechones de pelo negro ondulado, miro a su lado a I-Pin que le reía un tanto nerviosa por las palabras que soltaban los adultos, el pequeño mafioso sabía que ella estaba muy atenta por él. No había vuelto a ser el mismo después de lo de Adriá, se sentía demasiado culpable y triste como para volver a ser el mismo de antes pero gracias a la ayuda de I-Pin podía relajarse un momento y disfrutar de ese momento que lo recordaría con mucho aprecio.

….

Las habitaciones estaban repartidas en la base acorde a quien y cuantos la utilizaban, aunque en su mayoría eran casi idénticas, Tsuna no quería tomar por inferior a nadie, así que las hizo en su mayoría idénticas, a excepción del espacio, para Gokudera y Haru tenían dos habitaciones continuas, una para ellos y la otra para Tasha, para Ryohei en su mayoría era llena de pesas y más cosas para su cuerpo, para Takeshi tenían una sala de deportes, aunque su habitación era común, Tsuna intento en su mayoría complacer en esos pequeños caprichos a sus amigos, así que mientras él entraba a la suya y luego había otra puerta para ir a su oficina y ver las cosas que faltaban por concluir suspiro de cansancio, no dormía mucho porque temía que pasaran grandes cosas importantes mientras lo hacía, pero intentaba que en su rostro no detonara la preocupación, tampoco en molestar a nadie, quería hacer muchas cosas por si solo pero sabía que no podría, era una guerra y necesitaba ayuda, así que por esa noche llena de recuerdos felices no entro a su oficina, giro drásticamente y fue a la habitación de su hijo, se sentó a su lado y empezó a acariciarle el cabello.

…

Cuando Haru entró a la habitación asignada por Tsuna para ellos se agarró de la pared por el repentino mareo que sufrió, intento no caer pero toda la habitación giraba a su alrededor.

—¿Qué pasa?

El ronco sonido de la voz de Gokudera le saco momentáneamente de su aturdimiento antes de mirarlo de reojo.

—El vino me mareo.

Hayato le miro y negó con la cabeza.

—Solo fue vino blanco. —señalo agarrándole de un brazo mientras le conducía a la habitación.

—¿Tasha?

—En la suya.

Haru sintió la almohada de la cama en su cabeza y le mando una risita a Gokudera.

—Tengo burbujas en el vientre. —señalo con humor, Gokudera se quito la corbata. —_Reviéntalas_. —susurro.

Dejo caer la corbata en silencio y miró penetrantemente.

—Estás ebria. —acuso con un mohíno.

Miura o mejor dicho Gokudera se removió de su sitio.

—Lo hemos hecho aun en peores condiciones. —recrimino moviendo una ceja, Gokudera bufo.

—Venga, duerme la mona.

Haru sacudió la cabeza con enfado, se sentó en la cama y puso la almohada entre sus piernas. Le mando una irritada mirada mientras su mente volaba en las ocasiones en las que los dos habían echo el amor, en tantas habitaciones distintas y siempre con tanto ardor que le hacía estremecer hasta pensarlo.

—¿Crees que podamos salir de aquí? —susurro suavemente mirando de soslayo a otro lado. —¿Volveremos a hacer el amor Gokudera?

Sus ojos se oscurecieron por las lágrimas. Eran aquellas preguntas prohibidas en voz alta, y la respuesta era tan temida que nadie la formulaba.

_¿Podemos seguir viviendo? _

….

Haru no comprende como de un momento a otro aquel instante de felicidad se evaporara para dejar aquel tenebroso ambiente, intenta que sus ojos estén alertas pero solo queda con la mirada en blanco viendo a los heridos, su garganta se reseca fácilmente y teme caer de rodillas por el temblor de sus piernas, se apoya en la pared, ve lagunillas, unas largas, otras anchas de color carmín, lentamente resbala hasta el suelo y su estomago sube por su boca, va a vomitar, lo sabe, lo teme. Cubre con su mano la boca y al final hace un sonido que no llama la atención a los heridos, ve, con sus ojos cristalinos cuerpos muertos, caídos sin movimiento alguno, heridas grandes y ensangrentadas que será imposible para Ryohei curarlas. La bilis sube con más ansias, al final, tristemente, vomita en el suelo ensangrentado y segundo después Gokudera está agarrándole fuertemente la muñeca, hasta hacerle doler, sisear y llamar a la misericordia. Nadie tenía que morir así, nadie tenía que sufrir así, nadie tenía que dejar escapar su vida en lamentos de dolor. Nadie.

Gokudera le agarra fuertemente la muñeca mientras vomita en el suelo, con lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas.

—G-Gokudera. —gimotea.

….

La pared de la enfermería es de color rosa pálido, en realidad a Haru le hubiera encantado no entrar nunca a la habitación y también que fuera de color blanco para poder perderse en aquel color que solo llama a la paz y reflexión, pero ese no era caso, ahora mismo veía la pared rosa pálido con sus ojos grandes y Gokudera se cernía a su lado como un sombra cuando movía los ojos o la boca, intentaba mandarle ánimos con su mirada pero no llegaban, porque él fruncía la boca y le apretaba con más fuerza la mano.

—Hey… —dijo él, suavemente, mirándole directamente a los ojos mientras su labio se ceñía. —¿Vas a llorar?

Haru piensa que en vez de una pregunta es una petición_, llora tú en mí lugar_. Pero no puede, no debe, no tiene ganas, no tiene valor para llorar, porque sabe que una vez que la puerta sea abierta no podrá parar, no podrá volver al mismo sitio, no podrá volverle a ver a los ojos a su marido, y lo único que hace, que siente que es lo único que puede hacer, es apretarle la mano fuertemente, dejándolo anclado en ese instante. _No retrocedas tú, no retrocederé yo_.

Los labios de Gokudera se alisan un poco y ella ve una mueca, similar y con dolor, a una sonrisa torcida.

….

Los ojos enrojecidos, ensombrecidos por las oscuras ojeras demuestran un pesar infinito, sus labios se tensan y aflojan en un suspiro cansino y doliente, mientras que su mano aprieta un puño, Gokudera se sienta en silencio en su sitio y vigila a su jefe, de reojo puede ver como Yamamoto cubre su Katana, Ryohei por otro lado parece ausente, reacio a relacionarse con alguien, y Lambo, pobre niño, se tambalea en su silla, tiritando de miedo, Gokudera baja un segundo sus ojos y los levanta para carraspear y llamar la atención.

—Ayer en la base Vongola, zona este fue atacada, muchos de nuestros aliados resultaron heridos, compañeros, amigos, relacionados con la Vongola, y, siete personas fallecieron, podéis verlo aquí. —apunto con su dedo una hoja que se cernía en la mesa con ligera burla, con letras diminutas y limpias. —Después de que se intentara no dejar paso al enemigo, _consiguiéndolo_, llamamos de inmediato a los aliados, la familia _Cavallone_ resulto también seriamente dañada, _Bronco_ está intentado reunir a sus mejores hombre para poner un alto a los nuevos asaltos que dará el enemigo, tiene también varias bajas.

Se le reseco la boca y la abrió para aspirar aire.

—Irie Shoichi que se encuentra en Japón vendrá para…

—¡No podemos seguir así! —sollozo Lambo, irguiéndose de la silla y mirar al jefe. _—¡Vongola!_ ¡No podemos seguir así! Ayer no solo resultó herida ayudantes, también lo fue I-Pin, ¡I-Pin! Nuestra amiga. ¡No podemos vivir así! —se apretó entre el filo de la mesa para clavar sus ojos verdes en los enrojecidos de Tsuna. —Haru también fue herida, intent—

—La mujer entró en la situación para poder ayudar a los heridos, no está herida Lambo. —replico ácidamente Gokudera clavándole su mirada. —Todos sabemos que esto es una guerra, se necesita ayuda para los heridos, proteger a los que no pueden levantarse, intentar—

—¡No digas memeces Bakadera! —gruño Lambo. —Haru ahora mismo está en enfermería por crisis nerviosa, ¡eso también es una herida! ¡Está viendo la crueldad, está llegando a ver cosas horribles, ella que es la encargada de la zona de medicina! ¡La estáis internando en una cosa horrible!

—¡Cállate de una puta vez joder! —se alzó Gokudera, golpeando con su puño la mesa. —¡La mujer está en esa zona porque no hay medico alguno para los heridos! ¡¿Crees que un puto medico querrá meterse en este jodido embrollo? ¡¿En realidad lo crees? ¡No podemos salir por la maldita puerta y llevar al herido fuera de la base, correrá más riesgos!

—¡Necesitamos que la guerra termine, haz que termine Vongola!

Tsuna parpadeo.

—¡No metas en esto a Décimo! Esta haciendo lo imposible para que esta maldita situación cambie.

Lambo miro penetrantemente a los dos adultos y soltó una risita.

—¿Igual que el intento de _salvar_ a Adriá?

La boca de Gokudera se cerró, Tsuna soltó el aire de sus pulmones y un silencio reino en la habitación.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —silbó Gokudera. —¿Quieres decir que Décimo no intento salvar a tu amigo?

El bovino quedó en silencio.

—¿Eso es lo que estás diciendo aquí, Lambo?

—Basta, por favor parad. —fue la voz de Yamamoto que rompió el silencio. —Estamos en medio de una guerra, tenemos enemigos fuera esperando nuestra desesperación para ir hacia nosotros, no podemos dejarnos llevar por la ira. Lambo, cálmate, no puedo decirte nada para que te calmes, solo repetírtelo una y otra vez, no hay palabra para consolarte, perdiste a un amigo, fuiste la primera victima de los Corvino, pero intenta que el odio no te domine, todavía te queda amigos, no dejes que también ellos caigan, eres el más joven de todos nosotros, todavía eres un niño, siempre lo serás para nosotros, como un hermano pequeño al cual cuidar, nosotros queremos protegerte, como tú también quieres hacerlo con tus amigos, pero no podremos hacerlo si de lo que tenemos que protegerte es de ti mismo.

Lambo hipo y asintió, deslizándose calmadamente en su silla.

—Tsuna, tu eres el jefe, eres el que lidera en este circulo, somos tus guardianes, somos tus amigos, lucharemos a tu lado, yo siempre lo hare, y estoy seguro que lo harán todos, porque también te queremos, pero también todos saben que tu quieres hacerlo todo solo, no puedes con todo, eres un cabezota que no entenderá que haciéndolo tu solo no se podrá hacer gran cosa, déjanos ayudarte, no te encierres tu solo con todo este peso. —sonrió brevemente. —Como jefe muestra endereza, si tu no lo haces no sé como lo haremos todos nosotros.

Soltó una risa larga y al final suspiro con alivio.

—En realidad chicos quisiera decir muchas cosas, yo sé que estáis acojonados, lo sé, yo también, tengo muchísimo miedo y puede que llegue a morir en medio de la batalla pero quiero morir defendiendo lo que más quiero en este mundo, mi familia.

Tsuna curvo los labios.

—Gracias Yamamoto. —susurro calmadamente, sus ojos eran ahora tranquilizadores, en paz consigo mismo mientras su rostro parecía rejuvenecer a los ojos de sus guardianes. —No puedo dar un gran discurso como el de Yamamoto pero quiero luchar con vosotros, ayúdenme en esto chicos.

Sus guardianes rieron, Gokudera resoplo por lo bajo.

—No creas que serás mano derecha del Décimo por esto estúpido friki.

….

Ryohei llega a su habitación con lentitud, apenas entra por la puerta se tira en su cama individual y respira suavemente, si le vieran ahora mismo pensarían que algo grave le pasa, pero en realidad está reflexionando sobre los sucesos en la reunión, piensa que si hubiera podido llegar antes hacía los heridos ellos podrían haberse salvado, aunque seguirían con cicatrices, sin embargo se lamenta en silencio, vivos. Se pone el brazo en los ojos y resopla, suavemente su otra mano viaja hasta la fotografía oculta debajo de su almohada, lo aprieta duramente sin mirar siquiera y sonríe apenas, con lamentación.

La habitación queda a oscuras y él se irgue rápidamente después de reflexionar, sabe que nada cambiara si él no mueve ficha, sabe que ella seguirá en el mismo sitio esperando una respuesta de su parte, sabe que tiene que proteger y ayudar a sus amigos, sabe que es el único que puede ayudar a curar las heridas, a sanar lo imposible, como el Sol tiene que dar rayos de esperanzas a los demás. Se baja de la cama con tranquilidad y la fotografía vuelve a su lugar de origen, escondida entre las sabanas color amarillo pálido, se pone unos guantes viejos y desgastados de boxeo y empieza un trote hasta la puerta.

Él también lucharía.

….

Cuando Yamamoto entra a su habitación queda un momento en silencio hasta que vuelve a salir por la puerta y cerrarla con suavidad, divaga por los pasillos apenas mirando su entorno, su Katana cuelga tristemente en su espalda y arrastra los pies por el suelo de la base, entra por los pasillos, se pierde por ellos y al final lo único que puede ver es un pasillo largo y estrecho en tinieblas, una oscuridad absoluta que le hace recordar la primera vez que asesino a alguien, aquel desgraciado había echo muchísimo daño cierto, pero por Dios pensó Yamamoto después de haber echo el acto, tenía que hacerlo o si más gente inocente moriría a manos de aquel hombre, se sintió tan sucio, tan idéntico al hombre que acababa de eliminar, creyó que se convertía en él y tembló de miedo y pavor. Cuando recupero su propia conciencia lloró con amargura, lágrimas frustradas y rabiosas, tristes y solas, sin nadie a quien poder decirle lo que había echo, nadie estaba a su lado para poder animarle. Tsuna se enteró y no reprocho y tampoco insulto, Yamamoto pudo ver el triste pesar de Tsuna hacia él.

Y, ahora, que miraba el largo pasillo largo y estrecho le parecía el mismo camino, la misma historia, acabar todo con esa despreciable Katana que oprimía su pequeño peso en su espalda, silbando cuando se desenfundaba, manchándose de la sustancia viscosa y carmín, dejando ríos y ríos de sangre, burlándose en la carne oprimida de sus oponentes, la Katana parecía cobrar vida cuando se desenfundaba. Yamamoto entrecerró los ojos brevemente antes de internarse más en el pasillo oscuro, solo deseaba mientras daba más pasos hacía la profundidad de lo oscuro, quiero que alguien este ahí, _esperándome_, _dándome la mano y diciendo mi nombre con inocencia,_ solo, _deseo_, _quiero a alguien ahí_.

—¡Yamamoto-chan! —llamo ella, sonriendo mientras su pelo parecía iluminar el pasillo, varios focos, luces bailando entorno a ella, su vestido blanco con florecillas, sus zapatitos blancos y sin tacones, sus pies pequeños y pálidos, su sonrisa despreocupada y burlona, tan inocente grito su mente, tan… pura.

—Yo… —saludo todavía con sorpresa.

La pequeña negó con la cabeza, parecía regañándole, al final soltó una risilla suave.

—_Papà_ te busca, _mamma_ también. —respondió Tasha a la fantasmal cara del guardián. —¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto después con infantil curiosidad.

Yamamoto sonrió.

—Viendo todo como se ilumina.

Natasha alzó una ceja y al final soltó un resoplido sin entender nada aun, se dio la vuelta y apunto a la entrada del pasillo donde se veía apenas un poco de luz.

—Salgamos de aquí, está todo oscuro.

Takeshi sonrió tristemente.

—Cierto…

Natasha empezó la caminata sin hacer el menor ruido mientras de reojo veía al amigo y guardián también como su padre, parecía triste, casi pensó con sorpresa, derrotado, al final soltó una risa, alegre, infantil, tan despreocupada, sin malicia que hizo reír a carcajada limpia a Takeshi.

Y, Takeshi comprendió, seguía viviendo en esa clase de vida por una razón, por sola una, proteger a sus seres queridos, empuñar la Katana para salvarlos, para resguardarlos del dolor. Era un guardián de la familia Vongola por una razón.

_Para protegerlos. _

….

Haru soltó el aire retenido de sus pulmones y jadeo, Gokudera que le veía sin parpadear entrecerró los ojos mientras su mano acunaba con suavidad su pezón, apretándolo con suavidad y mimo que hacía saltar lágrimas a la mujer, abrió sus piernas con su rodilla, subió lentamente y froto su rodilla en su intimidad, ella jadeo y se arqueo, Gokudera sonrió por lo bajo, le beso los labios hambrientamente mientras sus manos trabajaban avariciosamente en el cuerpo femenino de su esposa. Tomó el botón rosado entre sus dientes y lo mordisqueo con suavidad, ella le agarro del pelo plateado y gruño su nombre, su polla se endureció al instante y movió sus caderas para relajarse, lamió y chupo hasta que Haru le llamo con voz sedosa.

Gokudera elevo los ojos para poder ver con claridad, y lo que vio hizo que se estremeciera con anticipación, la cara sonrojada y excitada de su mujer era suficiente para calentarlo, Haru abrió más las piernas y la rodilla de Gokudera dejo de frotar para sentir la humedad impregnándose en su piel.

—Estas jodidamente mojada. —susurro, Haru no negó ni asintió, intento quitarse las bragas de color azul claro y echar la falda hacia sus caderas, Gokudera rio complacido. Le agarro de la muñeca y tiro de ella hasta que poso la mano de la mujer en su entrepierna. —¿Lo sientes? —pregunto jadeando cuando Haru acarició. —Quiero hundirme en ti. —la pequeña mano frotó su pene. Subió la cabeza para susurrarle en el oído. —Quiero que nos corramos juntos.

La alzó de las caderas y con su mano bajo la cremallera del pantalón mientras también lo hacía con su bóxer, la carne sonrosada y aterciopelada de la polla de Gokudera hizo que Haru gimiera complacida mientras cogía el pene y le masturbaba suavemente, sin preocupaciones, complaciéndose mutuamente mientras Gokudera le lamía los pezones.

Sintió los dientes de él clavarse en su cuello gentilmente y por acto le beso también su cuello, él jadeo y ella sonrió.

Para Gokudera que decía palabras tremendamente intimas no era una vergüenza, quizás pensó, era la vena italiana que corría en su sangre el seducir aun en la cama, diciéndole lo que quería hacerle mientras sus ojos penetrantes miraban la reacción de su mujer, habían echo en muchísimas ocasiones el amor, suavemente, salvajemente, solo queriendo unirse y nunca separarse de sus cuerpos completos, la contracción del orgasmo, el tiritar después de la primera penetración, los besos húmedos que volaban en partes intimas y pudorosas, roces salvajes, marcas que deseaban que nunca se borrase, dientes apretados firmemente mientras se corría y el cuerpo de ella arqueado mientras tenía su orgasmo, lo habían echo un sinfín de veces pero siempre, no lo sabía porque, cuando lo volvían a hacer para Gokudera era otra excitante experiencia, su corazón latía desbocado mientras su mente se nublaba con el cuerpo desnudo de ella, sus pechos alzados y sus pezones erguidos a su toque, la suavidad de su coño mientras sus dedo resbalaba en su interior para sentirla, el sabor salado y adictivo de sus jugos mientras su dedo frotaba en su clítoris para torturarla, ella sin ir a más lejos le hacía enloquecer, querer hacer más, más que una simple unión de cuerpos, más que una polla unida a una vagina, le quería comer por entero para sentirle por completo, besarle hasta saber su sabor, escuchar sus sonidos jadeantes mientras decía su nombre, reproducirlos después en su cabeza y preguntarse como podía alterarlo solo con su voz, Gokudera quería sentirse siempre unido a ella, más allá de lo carnal, quería que su corazón latiera a la par que el de Haru, lo deseaba tanto que no podía parar de decirle lo que deseaba, susurrándoselas en el oído en italiano, en su pelo corto y suave, mordiendo su nuca. Él estaba profundamente enamorado de esa mujer, esa loca y estúpida mujer que a veces le sacaba de sus casillas, como hacía apenas días atrás por encontrarla en el suelo tiritando de miedo, mientras gruesas lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas pálidas. No sabía que haría si ella no estaba a su lado.

Hayato abrió sus ojos verdes cuando ella le hizo caer de espalda en la cama y se monto en sus caderas mientras frotaba su sexo con el suyo, él miro como ella se levanto y agarro su pene para poder unirlo a su sexo femenino, bajo lentamente y arqueo el cuerpo, Hayato le tomo de la nuca y le hizo bajar, unió su boca con la de ella y empujo mientras le besaba, a veces jugando con su lengua, y otras, solo besándola con una suavidad e intensidad que hacía parar su corazón de emoción. Siguió empujando hasta que sintió las paredes resbaladizas de la vagina de Haru apretarle el pene, ella movió las caderas con más frenesí y después se corrió y cayo en su pecho, Gokudera se movió con más rapidez, una, dos, tres, cuatro penetraciones y se corrió en su interior, le tomo de la cara para verle y ella le sonrió, sus labios sonrosados y voluptuosos se curvaron y él cerró los ojos.

….

Se habían duchado juntos después de despertarse, al amanecer, y también habían acabado haciendo el amor, tardaron en vestirse y Gokudera se sorprendió de la hora después de verla en el reloj de la mesilla de noche, abrió la puerta donde Haru estaba poniéndose el sujetador de rosa pálido, estaba con la falta de corte largo, y unos botines altos, apenas termino de ponerse el sujetador le miro a Gokudera a través del espejo.

—Lo sé, es tarde. —dijo apenas con voz mientras su mano viajaba hasta el pintalabios de color cacao, se puso un poco para oscurecerlos y salió del baño en sujetador, tomó de la cama su camiseta negra y se la puso, le sonrió a Gokudera girando sobre sus pies, vestida. El italiano alzó una ceja.

—Décimo nos espera. Vamos. —le cogió de la muñeca y tiro, Haru trastabillo, Hayato paro en seco para que ella se apoyara en su hombro. La mujer frunció el ceño.

—Es difícil caminar con tacones, créeme, y lo es más difícil y si un esposo tira de la muñeca de su esposa. —replico sarcásticamente, Gokudera bufo y apremió el paso.

Cuando entraron en la sala los ojos serios del Décimo y los guardianes pusieron en guardia a los dos, se sentaron apenas deslizándose en la silla sin el menor ruido, Gokudera carraspeo.

—¿Décimo?

Tsuna mostró un semblante abatido.

—Romario fue asesinado ayer, sufrió una herida de bala pero no la reporto, seguramente para no dar más trabajo a los de enfermería, había más heridos, murió al amanecer, Dino-san encontró el cadáver.

Todos callaron un segundo antes de mirar en realidad sin ver al jefe, triste, rencorosos.

—¿Cuántos más van a tener que caer? —preguntó al fin con voz rota Lambo desde su sitio, sin siquiera levantar la mirada negó.

Tsunayoshi asintió meditando la pregunta, dejo caer el poco aire que cogía sus pulmones y cerro los ojos. Al final no encontró respuesta alguna, no podía entenderlo, sus amigos estaban desapareciendo, esfumándose en una lucha sin sentido, muriendo por una absurda y estúpida guerra, no podía entenderlo correctamente, creía que podría pero no, no había nadie que pudiera hacer entrar en razón a los pensamientos del Décimo Vongola, él se sentía culpable, infinitamente culpable, triste y sombrío con los acontecimientos que pasaban por sus ojos.

—Dino-san vendrá al caer la noche hacia la base, los poco supervivientes que están en su cargo vendrán con él, por favor, tratad este tema con aplomo, no lo digáis a nadie más. Romario-san era un gran amigo nuestro, muchos sufrirán por está noticia. —suplico tristemente el Décimo. El ambiente se torno mustio y sin vida, los guardianes que estaban en la sala asintieron, desde Ryohei, Yamamoto y Lambo. Los demás guardianes como Hibari que se encontraba fuera, él por si las dudas en África, Mukuro no se sabia su paradero pero Tsuna intuía que no muy lejos, aunque los necesitara urgentemente para hacer frente a los futuros ataques del enemigo no vendría, él lo sabía muy bien, si esos dos se ponen en una habitación el desastre sería aun peor, así que pensó, lo mejor es lo más alejados.

Yamamoto se levanto de su sitio y salió por la puerta, pensando en qué diría a Dino, era malo para un pésame, _pero_ se dijo con pesadumbre, _lo sé muy bien, sé como se siente. _

….

Cuando llego Dino a la base el rumor ya se había esparcido por la base, todos sabían de lo de Romario, I-Pin que se encontraba en la sala de enfermería lloro amargamente, Romario para ella era un gran amigo. Bianchi sin embargo bajo los labios y salió de la habitación sin mediar palabra, Reborn que no se sabía mucho de él apareció sin decir nada y se encerró en su habitación a meditar sobre los nuevos acontecimientos, preparándose para lo que vendría, lo que tenía que hacer, y, los sacrificios que se harían.

Sin embargo nadie le dijo nada a Dino cuando entro a la base, las pocas personas se dispersaron y se encerraron en sus cuartos, afligidos, el jefe de los _Cavallone_ entró por la puerta y saludo a Tsuna con una sonrisa ancha, le apretó fuertemente entre sus fuertes brazos y le beso la mejilla, saludo italiano, se disculpo por su retraso, se había perdido por el camino fue su excusa, luego pidió algo para beber, se sentía sumamente seco, quería beber, beber y beber. Pero cuando la segunda copa fue llenada Tsuna le quito la copa y le miro, sus ojos demostraban el saber y la profunda agonía del pesar, Dino forzó la sonrisa y le intento quitar la copa, pero el Décimo no cedió, cuando al final Dino se levanto de su sitio y golpeo con su puño la mesa y se lamento se vio a un jefe derrotado.

—¡Dámelo Tsuna! —grito, levantando la mano para intentar quitarle la bebida, Tsuna se apartó ágilmente. —¡Tú no sabes lo que siento, no ha muerto tu mano derecha! —le bramo con voz fuerte, sus ojos se endurecieron hasta desaparecer por unas lágrimas de desconsuelo.

Los dos jefes se miraron durante al parecer una eternidad hasta que Tsuna musito; —No conozco ese pesar Dino-san, pero conozco el pesar de la muerte de mis queridos ayudantes, gente que entro a Vongola pensando que terminaría con la mafia.

Le respondió sedosidad, le dio la copa y Dino la cogió por acto, miro el licor y apretó los dientes.

….

La cena en realidad era triste, no se sentía ni un ápice de alegría, era más como un velorio, pero, Tasha que era inteligente decidió tomar otro rumbo aquella fatal cena, se sentó en el regazo de su padre y con voz modulada e infantil dijo;

—Hace unos días por la tarde un amigo del colegio dijo que era la chica más guapa del mundo, yo me sentí alagada. —empezó moviendo sus pequeños dedos. —Yo lo creí, en verdad que lo hice, pero, cuando caminaba por los pasillos del colegio escuche al mismo niño diciéndole el mismo piropo a una compañera de clase. ¡Que tonto! ¿Verdad? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido. —Yo sé que soy más guapa que ella, _papà_ me lo dice siempre, y _mamma_ lo reitera un millón de veces, no necesito que ese tonto me de halagos, ¡para eso tengo a _papà_ y _mamma_!

Yamamoto fue el primero el reír.

—¿Y le dijiste algo a tu compañero?

—¡Por supuesto! Le dije que no vaya mintiendo por ahí, decir a esa chica que era guapa cuando no lo era, ¡Que mentiroso! Pero él dijo que no había dicho eso, yo me enfade y deje de hablarle, odio a los mentirosos.

Gokudera dejo su servilleta en la mesa y llamo a su hija.

—Natasha, ¿Quién es ese estúpido crío?

Su hija hizo un mohín.

—¡No digas que es un crio _papà_! ¡Tiene mi misma edad! —recrimino con tono cortante. Gokudera apretó los labios.

—Ma, ma Gokudera, recuerda, no puedes asesinar a un niño de trece años.

El guardián del anillo Tormenta entrecerró los ojos, apretó los labios firmemente y miro y escucho a su hija hablar sobre ese crio que no tenía moción de quien era, y si lo supiera podría haberle sacado algo, no sabría el que, pero algo.

Y, la reunión se convirtió en risitas agudas por los guardianes, Dino al principio curvo los labios, y al final soltó una risotada por la cara del padre de la niña, Gokudera.

Cuando Tasha escucho las risas de los amigos de su padre asintió satisfecha.

….

Exactamente son las dos y cuarenta y cincos minutos de la madrugada, Gokudera nunca podrá borrarse esa hora, porque en esa hora su habitación tiembla, los cimientos se mueven y el techo se sacude, cuando se da cuenta está apretando el cuerpo de la mujer mientras le saca de la habitación, va al otro cuarto y encuentra a su hija escondida entre las mantas, con su mano la coge y sale de las dos habitaciones que el Décimo les dio, Haru aprieta su mano a la suya y él siente en su otra mano la pequeña de su hija, caminan por el pasillo a oscuras y dando más pasos por la oscuridad escucha un sonido, tan familiar, es un arma siendo utilizada, hace eco en el pasillo y Tasha grita, con miedo, terror, Gokudera maldice y le dice a Haru que proteja a Tasha, activa su anillo y Uri sale, ronroneando y enfurruñado, listo para marcarlo con sus uñas, sin embargo Gokudera no permite una broma ahora, le manda una mirada severa y el felino se queda quieto, escuchando atentamente su alrededor y su piel se eriza, lanza un maullido salvaje, Gokudera sabe que el gato oye la guerra.

De reojo ve como Haru tropieza en la oscuridad y luego se levanta con rapidez, su arma detrás de su espalda se ve fácilmente, el camisón que lleva es casi traslucido, uno que a él le encanta, porque le provoca una inquietantes ganas de quitárselo, pero no es el momento se dice, siguen caminando por el pasillo y levanta su arma contra la primera figura que aparece en su campo de visión, está listo para disparar cuando el sujeto grita.

—¡Cálmate Gokudera, soy yo!

Sin luz es difícil ver y distinguir algún rastro del sujeto, pero la voz es de Lambo, inconfundible, sonríe de medio lado y suspira, casi con pesadez, Lambo le dice algo, ahogándose con las palabras. I-Pin está aun en la sala de enfermería, sedada y él quería ir a ver que le había pasado con el temblor de la base, luego dice esas palabras, esas palabras que le hace hervir la sangre, temblar el cuerpo y fruncir el ceño.

El enemigo ha penetrado la base. El enemigo está ahí.

Gokudera alza la voz, salvajemente.

—¡Saca tu arma mujer, estamos siendo atacados!

Haru al instante se envara petrificada, después se saca el arma escondida y apunta, lista, pero le tiembla las manos, Gokudera solo ve su silueta tiritando. Aprieta los labios. Mira sin moverse a su familia pequeña, reducida en dos personas, dos mujeres, ahí en medio de la oscuridad del pasillo, dos mujeres que hacen que su mundo tiemble, bien de alegría como de miedo.

—¡Uri ponte atento! —ordena. —Lambo ve a la sala de enfermería, cuida de los heridos, tú serás su escudo.

—¡Pero…! —se queja el bovino.

—¡Eres un guardián del Décimo Vongola! ¡Tienes un anillo, utilízalo para salvar a esa gente, a tu amiga! —recrimina con voz tensa.

El bovino asiente, se despide con un cabeceo, va corriendo por el pasillo en oscuras y Gokudera ve su llama arder.

—Escuchad, hemos sido invadidos por la familia Corvino, estad atentas al menor ruido.

—…_Papà_… ¿Qué es la familia Corvino?

La boca de Gokudera se reseca, su pulso aumenta y mira la figura de su hija, pequeña y oculta por la de su madre, no puede verle los ojos, ni el pelo plateado, no puede ver nada de su hija, solo su figura oscura, se empieza a desesperar cuando los focos de emergencia se encienden, pantallean con un color blanco y se hace la luz en el pasillo.

Y, puede ver los ojos de Tasha, sus ojos suaves abnegados de lágrimas, su mirada perdida por el miedo, sus mejillas húmedas por el terror, sus pequeños pies descalzos pisando el suelo frio.

—Esperad aquí. —dice.

Da media vuelta y vuelve sobre sus pasos para ir a la habitación, la de Tasha, entra y saca unas zapatillas blancas, el color que odia Tasha, las mira con el ceño fruncido y busca otras, y otro temblor sacude la base, maldice en silencio y corre con las zapatillas blancas en mano, encuentra a Haru y Tasha escondidas en el rincón, ella intentando calmar a la niña mientras le dice la verdad a medias, mientras le dice que todo acabara, Gokudera se pone en cuclillas y le pone las zapatillas a Tasha, la niña tiembla. Si antes le hubieran dicho que temería por otra persona que no sea su Décimo hubiera matado al desgraciado que dijo aquello, pero ahora mismo estaba ahí, no sabiendo que hacer para que su hija se calme, para poder calmar su miedo, solo puede, con asco de si mismo, apretarle el pequeño cuerpo en su pecho y acariciarle le espalda, le besa los mechones de pelo plateado, la niña le aprieta la camisa del pijama color azul oscuro, Gokudera mira de reojo a Haru que hace temblar su labio, temerosa.

Le sonríe.

….

Llevan caminando durante siete minutos, Gokudera los ha contado, y no han encontrado enemigo alguno, además de que él no ha querido separarse de su familia, él habría podido llegar más lejos solo pero no concibe la idea de dejar atrás a Haru y Tasha, esa idea se le hace despreciable y dolorosa, así que él camina al frente con su _Flame Arrow_ apuntando, el brazo le parece ligero, al menor ruido espera poder disparar con antelación al del enemigo, pero también espera que Tasha no vea nada.

Los pasos de Haru y Tasha se oyen, son suaves, apenas oídos, pero él que no pierde su existencia las escucha, le toma tiempo no confundirle con el enemigo pero puede.

Cuando llega al tercer pasillo miro hacía adelante y ve a su primer enemigo, su mandíbula se aprieta duramente y de reojo manda una advertencia a Haru, la cual al instante abraza a Tasha, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, Gokudera alza más el brazo y sin elevar la voz susurra. _Dispara_.

El enemigo no tarda en darse cuenta en presencia de quien está, así que pone una especie de escudo a su alrededor, una telaraña, y se defiende, intenta ganar tiempo para que sus aliados vengan y le ayuden a vencer a la Mano derecha del Décimo Vongola, aunque una parte vanidosa y cruel sale a flote, sabe que si mata a Gokudera Hayato recibirá más elogios del jefe de los Corvino que cualquier otro, porque él sería la persona que asesino al Segundo en Jefe de la familia Vongola. Una sonrisa cruza su cara y Gokudera teme lo peor. La lucha se va alargar.

El hombre, su enemigo, saca un anillo y mete su flama de color violeta en su caja, sale una enorme araña negruzca escupiendo una sustancia pegajosa, Gokudera salta hacía atrás, pone un escucho y manda a Uri, termina, termina, piensa con frenesí. Uri lanza otro gruñido, se agranda, un animal grande y salvaje, Gokudera se siente satisfecho, con Uri podrá vencerlo en un momento.

….

Haru que mira la lucha en silencio se siente mortificada, no puede dejar de apretar la cabeza de Natasha en su pecho, no quiere que vea a su padre de esa forma, no podría soportar ver su mirada de miedo cuando viera como Gokudera derrotaría a ese enemigo, en como, lamentablemente, tendría que asesinarlo para que no diera el aviso a sus aliados, Haru le aprieta fuertemente aun escuchando sus quejidos, como madre hará todo lo imposible para protegerla. Gokudera está luchando muy piensa una parte de su mente, no deja respirar al enemigo él será quien gane, lo intuye, por eso empieza a dejar de apretar a Tasha en su pecho, Gokudera dispara una última dinamita y el enemigo sale por los aires, herido, quizás dice su mente, muerto. Y al mismo tiempo Natasha ve como su padre asesina y derrota a ese hombre vestido de negro que hacía daño, pero para ella, para su edad, ese hombre solo apareció de la nada y perturbo a sus padres, no merecía aquello, empieza a agarrar fuertemente la mano de su madre mientras titubea.

¿Ese hombre es su padre? ¿Qué paso con su _papà_? Se desembaraza del apretón de su madre y corre, sus piernas pequeñas parecen volar por el aire, se tira a la pierna de su padre y le manda una mirada cargada de incredulidad, infinita y pura incredulidad, no puede creer lo que sus ojos vieron apenas segundos atrás, le aprieta de la pierna y él le agarra del hombro.

—¡Ve con tu madre Tasha! —le dice.

—¡No! —gime, anclándose más en su sitio, en la pierna de su padre.

—¡Ve Natasha! —ruge al final, apartándola de un empujón, Natasha trastabilla y cae al suelo, mira con consternación a su padre, siente que su corazón puede salirse de su pecho, palpita tan frenéticamente que le cuesta respirar, coordinar sus movimientos, hasta poder mirar. Mira el suelo y las lágrimas siguen resbalando por sus ojos. Ah, es por eso que no podía mirar.

Desde el suelo no puede creer que ese hombre que ahora tenía esa horrible cosa en su brazo sea su padre, aquel señor que mira al enemigo con frialdad y que, al parecer sin un ápice de contemplación, sin piedad acababa con un ser humano, en su escuela le habían dado lecciones de guerra, de todo lo que el humano podía llegar a hacer solo por avaricia y demás cosas, sentimientos que ella no conocía, pero temía que si alguna vez estuviera en guerra no podría poner algunas resistencias como lo habían echo aquellos héroes de sus libros, aquellos que lucharon por su pueblo, su familia, que dieron su vida para la gente que amaban, solo, pensaba mientras leía más sobre aquellos sucesos, esperaba que no le ocurriera lo mismo, no poder sentir lo mismo que sintieron los caídos, aquellas personas que murieron por culpa de la guerra, el miedo quizás, la rabia quizás, el temblor en el cuerpo quizás, y, ahora lo sentía.

Sentía miedo, rabia, consternación, un sinfín de emociones que luchaban en su corazón, haciéndolo palpitar incontrolablemente.

—¡Lluvia Tormentosa! —rugió Gokudera Hayato cuando el enemigo se irguió listo para dar más lucha. Natasha soltó un grito tan fuerte que hizo que Gokudera dispara mal.

….

Para que esos sucesos, aquellos que esperaba que no sucedieran y lo estuvieran haciendo ahora mismo en sus narices, eran horribles, peor que en su peores pesadillas, emergían como monstruosas figuras demoniacas, terminaban con la gente que él quería, que él quería proteger.

Aparecían más y más, como ratas, cucarachas, Yamamoto escucho el goteo de la sangre de su Katana, tan despreciable, pero no podía parar. Su cuerpo empezaba moverse solo y eso le asustaba, parecía que la Katana le dominaba, que jugaba con su cuerpo mientras su mente registraba los cuerpos sin vida que iban cayendo uno por uno al suelo. Para Gokudera la guerra comenzó apenas trece minutos atrás, aunque de igual forma se despertara a la misma hora que Gokudera no había visto a los enemigos y tampoco los había sentido durante un buen tiempo, hasta pensó que solo seria un terremoto, aunque imposible, sería mejor eso que la acción de su enemigo dentro de la base, camino por los pasillos oscuros y cuando la luz llegó él vio solo un pasillo iluminado en quietud, nadie, ni amigos ni enemigos estaban por ahí, solo se tranquilizo, era un miedo absurdo, nadie había para perturbar la paz de la base, era una imaginación maquiavélica.

Pensaba entrar a la habitación de Tsuna y preguntarle si había ocurrido algo más, si había algún herido pero nunca llego a la habitación de su amigo, se vio rodeado de casi una docena de personas desconocidas, rostros afilados, sonrisas frías. Eran ellos. _Lamentablemente_ pensaba cuando su katana cortaba la carne, _son ustedes mis_ _enemigos_.

Se puso en guardia y empezó la lucha en silencio, ni siquiera se presento, solo deseo que todo terminara ahí, no más sangre, no más derrame de esa sustancia carmín.

….

I-Pin se sentía perdida, no podía ver muy bien en realidad, todas las cosas que estaban en su frente bailaban de un lado para otro, aturdiéndola más de lo que estaba, como la puerta que parecía no dejarse tocar para salir, aunque no tenía que moverse no podía estar quieta escuchando el sonido del arma al ser disparada y menos aun los cuerpo caídos que hacían más ruido al chocar contra el suelo, se quito el catéter y el suero de sus venas, cayo algunas gotas de sangre al suelo producto de su salvaje acción pero solo produjo un suspiro en ella, cuando cogió el pomo de la puerta lista para salir Lambo entró, jadeando mientras le veía con asombro. Casi, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Pensé que estabas durmiendo. —le dijo después de recuperarse del shock. I-Pin sonrió.

—Lo estaba, pero con el temblor me desperté. ¿Qué pasa Lambo? —le pregunto visiblemente preocupada, sus ojos oscuros estaban alerta a cualquier cambio en el rostro del bovino, Lambo se relamió los labios y evito contacto visual.

—La familia Corvino está atacando la base. He visto a Gokudera, está con Haru y Tasha, creo que están buscando a Vongola para ver en que situación estamos ahora.

—¿La… familia Corvino? —jadeo I-Pin sin poder creérselo aun, se levanto de un salto de la cama y retiro las sabanas que Lambo había vuelto a ponerlas en su cuerpo cuando la hizo acostar, se tambaleo y Lambo le ayudo. —¡Tenemos que ayudarles!

Lambo asintió.

—Hay muchos heridos de nuestro bando I-Pin, ahora mismo tú lo estás no puedo dejarte luchar en esta condición, Gokudera me puso al mando de la zona de enfermería, tengo que cuidaros, sois… sois los más débiles ahora mismo.

La boca de I-Pin se frunció con la revelación de su amigo, asintió tristemente y le agarro el hombro.

—Pero tú puedes hacer algo más que salvar y cuidar enfermos. ¡Ve con ellos Lambo! ¡Eres un guardián de Tsuna-san!

—Me temo que no puedo I-Pin, no podría dejarte a ti o a los demás aquí solos y desprotegidos, estoy seguro que está seria también la opinión de Vongola.

—¡Pero estás perdiendo el tiempo Lambo!

—¡No puedo dejarte aquí sola y herida I-Pin! ¡Maldita sea, no puedo concebir esa descabellada idea!

I-Pin salto hacía atrás con sorpresa antes de mirarle.

—¿Por qué?

Lambo miró durante segundos sus oscuros ojos, pozos profundos y hermosos, que le hacía perderse en su infinidad, en su dulzura, en su infinito, infinita hermosura.

—¡Porque sin ti yo moriría! ¡Porque te quiero más que a una amiga, más que una hermana! ¡Lo sé, sigo siendo el Lambo estúpido y niñato, pero no te dejare aquí!

La joven china estiro los labios en una sonrisa.

—Yo sé que tú me quieres, y también sé que no dejaras que los demás luchen mientras tú pierdes la oportunidad de salvar a alguien más, ¡lucha con ellos Lambo!

El bovino negó.

—No puedo dejarte aquí I-Pin…si te pasara algo yo no sabría que hacer.

—No va a pasarme nada Lambo, me cuidare, también cuidare a los heridos. Entiéndelo, no podemos perder a un gran soldado, nuestro aliado perdiendo el tiempo aquí, mientras podría estar derrotando a los enemigos. Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que tú crees.

El guardián del anillo Trueno mordió el labio.

—¿Prometes no irte? —bisbiseo mirándole intensamente con sus ojos.

Ella asintió.

….

Tsunayoshi en realidad no sabe que hacer, en ese momento no sabe si reír con desgracia o apretar el cuerpo pequeño de su hijo, sin embargo mira el ambiente de su alrededor con pesar. Cuando empezó en la mafia porque era y será la mafia de la familia Vongola creyó que podía cambiarla, hacerla como había empezado en un principio, un familia para ayudar a los necesitados, solo quería eso, sin embargo entró y todo parecía imposible, por más que trabajara día y noche, semana tras semana y meses tras meses nada parecía cambiar, cierto, había reducido mucho a los que estaban en Vongola con las armas, intento que comprendieran que Vongola no era para dañar, era para ayudar, tender la mano a la persona que necesitaba aquella mano, nada más, no habría más dinero sucio, no habría más sangre deseaba silenciosamente, las cosas fueron apagándose poco a poco con los aliados de la familia Vongola, no muchos querían ayudar a un idiota que quería salvar el mundo, sus aliados rompieron contacto y Tsuna en su fuero interno agradeció aquello, no podría verlos a los ojos y preguntarse a cuantos habrían echo daño, asesinado por el régimen del crimen según muchos una forma vivir, era aquella la forma de vida de esas personas, se habían criado en medio de charcos de sangre, generación tras generación habían caído y corrompido más y más hasta ser lo que eran ahora mismo, pero seguía deseando aquel sueño, ser como Primo, ayudar, salvar, ser feliz, ser alguien, por lo menos para su familia, una persona inolvidable, Reborn le había ayudado muchísimo, nunca podría tener suficiente tiempo para agradecérselo, aunque también le odiaba un poco, él le había metido en eso, en la famila Vongola, había conocido a Noveno y éste a su vez le conto la desgraciada historia que se cernía en la familia, como Segundo, Tercero y más lideres de la familia Vongola habían hundido más a la familia hasta convertirla en la que era ahora, y cómo él la tenía que aceptar, porque era Décimo Vongola, tendría que agarrar sus pecados, la sangre derramada, las vidas salvajemente quitadas, tenía que aprender a vivir con ello le decían pero no podía, era algo que no quería aceptar, por ello siguió intentándolo, hasta que al fin encontró a algunas familias que querían lo mismo que él, salir de esa forma de vida tan desesperada, se unió a muchas familias con su mismo ideal, formó alianzas, aunque no empezó a ayudar a mucha gente de golpe, comenzó con uno y se extendió a un numero más elevado, y ya el nombre de la familia Vongola no producía un estremecimiento, era una razón de reír con suavidad, con agradecimiento, Tsuna se sintió feliz consigo mismo, su corazón ya no latía con desesperación cuando le llamaban Décimo Vongola, o solo Boss, ya no, era una tranquilidad que le gustaba, una paz infinita que le arropaba en las noches, pero tuvo que aparecer Corvino, Dios pensaba, si solo el padre no hubiera muerto quizás hasta el hijo de jefe de los Corvino podría ser su amigo, porque estaba seguro que su padre habría intentando hacerle entender, pero murió y Tsuna solo se encontró con esa clase de persona que había conocido en los primeros meses de estar en la familia Vongola, avaricioso y deseoso de tener poder a toda costa aun sabiendo que dañaba a muchas personas para conseguirlo.

Y de ahí empezó de nuevo su desesperación, no quería volver a ese tiempo atrás en el que tenían que agarrar el arma, pero ahora mismo lo hacían, muchos de sus guardianes en ese momento lo estaban haciendo, y eso desgraciadamente le hacía doler el pecho. Fuertemente, con tanta rabia que apenas podía respirar con tranquilidad.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Tsuyoshi le apretó la mano fuertemente, los ojos de su único hijo estaban empañados por las lágrimas, su boca se abría como el de un pez fuera del agua, le devolvió el apretón y Tsuyoshi levanto la mirada con miedo.

—¿Papá? —susurro entre sus labios rosados. Tsuna miro a su hijo, era guapo, y la hermosura lo había sacado de su madre, Sawada le sonrió apenas.

—Todo saldrá bien, estoy aquí. —le tranquilizo mirándole con suavidad. El niño asintió mecánicamente.

Sin embargo Tsuna espero poder hacerlo, le tomo de la mano y lo guio por el pasillo corto.

—Te dejaré en una habitación y quiero que no hagas ruido, tu madre irá luego ¿De acuerdo? —pregunto apresurando el paso cuando escucho los sonidos de los pasos, sus ojos se entrecerraron y apretó los dientes.

—¡Pero…!

—Escúchame Tsuyoshi, eres el único hijo que tengo, eres lo más importante que me queda aquí en Italia, daré todo por ti. —sus ojos se oscurecieron viendo el pelo rubio de su hijo. —Quiero que te quedes en la habitación y no salgas por nada y cuando yo venga a por ti todo habrá terminado.

—…¿Qué habrá terminado? —bisbiseo el niño. Tsuna curvo los labios.

—Tu padre tendrá que terminar esto Tsuyoshi.

El pequeño asintió delicadeza.

Tsuna dio dos golpes en la pared y pulso lo que pareció ser un botón oscuro, la pared se abrió y mostro una puerta de caoba, Tsuyoshi abrió los ojos con sorpresa y tiro de la mano de su padre para preguntarle, pero Tsuna lo empujo dentro y por última vez le sonrió.

—Voy a dar todo para que tú seas feliz. —se despidió y volvió a golpear la pared y pulsar el botón.

La pared quedo lisa y sin moverse, un escondite pensó, muy bueno para ti hijo. Se puso los guantes que tenía en el bolsillo y tomo la pastilla.

—No des un paso más miembro de la familia Corvino.

La luz ilumino con más intensidad al pasillo y sus ojos se abrieron, naranjas y amarillo, como un fuego rojo abrazado por el sol.

….

Kyoko sintió los dedos de su hermano apretarle el brazo fieramente mientras le empujaba, intento correr a su par pero le era imposible, sin embargo dejo que su hermano le llevara, Ryohei era la única persona que podía confiar ciegamente, porque era sangre de su sangre y, su hermano mayor. Kyoko sonrió tristemente antes de sentir como su cuerpo era parado y forzado a quedarse detrás del cuerpo de su hermano mayor, por encima del hombro pudo ver a un miembro de la familia enemiga.

—Guardián del anillo Sol. —dijo la sombra sonriendo. Kyoko miro a su hermano, alzo la mano para acariciar su mandíbula fuerte.

—¡No te dejare pasar! —bramo dando un paso atrás para esconder el cuerpo de su hermana. La sombra dejo de reír para clavar sus ojos en él y la figura de atrás.

—Esa mujer de atrás… ¿Es tu hermana? —preguntó seriamente. —¡La esposa del Décimo Vongola! _¡Che fortuna!_

Ryohei sintió todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensarse.

_Los ojos de Kyoko se abrieron con asombro y pavor, sintió un temblor enorme recorrer cada partícula de su ser, el miedo atenazo su corazón y palpito de forma frenética. _

—_La esposa del Décimo Vongola ¿Eh? ¿Qué está haciendo ahora mismo tu esposo? Cuéntanoslo. _

_Le acaricio la mejilla y le miro_ a través de sus ojos de serpiente.

—_¿Nos lo contaras verdad? _

La mujer apretó con sus uñas la piel de su hermano y sus ojos se abnegaron en lágrimas.

—No me abandones hermano… —sollozo.

….

Gokudera sintió las miradas de las dos personas a su lado clavárselas en todo su cuerpo, se relamió los labios y frunció las cejas mientras daba la vuelta y encaraba a su mujer y su hija. La figura alargada y el cuerpo agazapado de Haru se sello en su cerebro, su mano temblaba incontrolablemente mientras sostenía el arma entre sus pequeñas manos temblorosas, y, luego estaba Tasha que seguía sin moverse después de que él le empujara, de su verde mirada salían un lloro, lágrimas resbalándose por sus mejillas pálidas, cayendo finalmente al suelo y formando una sombra oscura redondeadas. Gokudera dio un paso para tomarle la mano pero la niña le miro con una mirada cargada de aprensión que hizo su corazón parase de latir, lo intento de nuevo y los mismo sucedió, al final fue a lado de Haru e hizo que bajara el arma.

—Tenemos que ir a dejar a Tasha en el escondite. Décimo me hablo de ella. —comunico ayudándole a levantarse del suelo, ella asintió y cogió con su mano la muñeca de Tasha.

—Vamos Tasha.

—…No…

Soltó un murmullo. Haru le apretó la muñeca.

—¡Muévete Natasha! —clamo en voz alta empujando a la niña. Su hija apretó los dientes.

—¡_Papà_ mato a una persona! —dijo la niña negando con la cabeza mientras su pelo plateado ocultaba su pequeño rostro. —¡_Papà_ es un asesino!

Haru sacudió el cuerpo de la niña con fuerza, le zarandeo frenéticamente mientras dejaba caer el arma.

—¡Tu padre no es un asesino! —le miro directamente a sus ojos verdes.

—¡Lo es! ¡_Papà_ es un asesino! —recrimino Natasha mirando intensamente a su madre. _—¡Lo odio!_ ¡Odio a _papà_!

Haru alzo la mano para darle una bofetada cuando el brazo de Gokudera se interpuso.

—No es tiempo para esto mujer, vamos. —articulo con voz ronca.

Caminaron en silencio mientras los sollozos de Tasha invadía el ambiente de vez en cuando, Gokudera miraba atento para que ningún enemigo irrumpiera sorpresivamente aunque su mente no estaba de lleno en la guerra, su corazón no dejaba de dolerle, un atormentante dolor que le hacía estremecer todo su ser, no podía concebir la idea de que su hija de odiara, de que viera como había asesinado a sangre fría a ese individuo aunque lo fue para protegerla él no podía aceptarla. Cuando luchaba y disparaba sus dinamitas al enemigo se cuestiono que haría una vez que terminara la guerra, y si es que salía de ella con vida también su familia como podría explicarle a Tasha que estaba en una familia, y no cualquier familia, Vongola, seguramente la niña haría sus averiguaciones y todo el resultado sería que sabría que la familia Vongola era de la mafia, aunque sin serlo en realidad porque Tsunayoshi había cambiado muchísimo la familia, pero su hija lo pensaría y lo detestaría. Sentiría asco de él, lo odiaría. Joder pensó.

Llegó al pasillo donde anteriormente estaba su jefe y vio de reojo un cuerpo sin vida del enemigo, cerró momentáneamente los ojos mientras golpeaba la pared, hizo la acción pasada similar a su jefe y abrió la puerta, vio con asombro como Tsuyoshi se ocultaba en la sombra del sofá negro de la habitación, abrió la boca con asombro.

—¡Gokudera-san! —dijo el niño levantándose de su sitio y corriendo para salir, Gokudera empujo a Tasha y miro a los dos niños.

—No hagáis ruido.

El niño miro con ojos llorosos.

—Se está despidiendo igual que lo hizo mi padre. —susurro débilmente.

Gokudera rechino los dientes.

—Décimo vendrá a por ti Tsuyoshi. —le dijo. El niño negó.

—¡Me dejo aquí hace mucho y no viene!

Hayato curvo los labios.

—Vendrá.

Alzo la mano para golpear la pared y se despidió de su hija.

—_Ti amo_ Natasha.

Golpeo y cerró la puerta, en su retina quedo grabada la mirada incrédula de su hija.

…

Su corazón latió fuertemente mientras Haru veía como el hombre que quería se derrumbaba a su vista, tenía la mirada perdida y los dientes fuertemente apretados, apretó su mano en la pared y sus hombros temblaron. Gokudera parecía a punto de caerse para no volver a levantarse y Haru recordó los momentos en los que Gokudera parecía haber pasado lo mismo pero no tan fuerte como ahora mismo, le acaricio el hombro y él le miro con los ojos entornados.

—Deberías estar en está habitación también. —mascullo irguiéndose. Ella negó.

—Tú eres su padre y le estás protegiendo, yo soy su madre y también la protegeré.

…

Tsuna dio pasos suaves y miro de soslayo, escuchaba más pasos, su llama ardió con más intensidad, más pasos. Apretó ligeramente los dientes.

—¡Décimo!

Vio y sonrió.

—¡Tsuna!

Sus labios se mantuvieron curvados.

—¡Sawada!

Dio la vuelta para encarar a sus amigos.

—¡Vongola!

Les miro con sorpresa, sus ojos manifestaron tan gran sorpresa que Yamamoto rio.

—¿No pensarías que te dejaríamos verdad? —le pregunto negando con la cabeza. —¡Que negativo Tsuna!

Dejo de fruncir el ceño momentáneamente.

—Ni siquiera concibo esa idea Sawada, ¡quítatela!

En realidad cuando una persona se siente sola y no puedes saber que decirle lo mejor sería hacerle saber que _estás_ ahí aun no sabiendo que hacer para ayudarle, porque eso también es ayuda, poca pero al final ayuda, por ello Tsuna se siente alegre. No podría seguir luchando adelante si no los tenía delante suyo para ayudarle.

El ambiente es triste pero no deprimente, saben que es lo que tienen que hacer así que intentan no poner más peso a la carga. Los guardianes se agrupan mientras Haru vigila con su arma apuntando los alrededores, es la única mujer del grupo y tiene miedo, no es la única ciertamente, pero tiene un gran miedo que a veces le paraliza cuando camina y Gokudera se lo nota y tira de ella, cuando su piel toca la de él se calma, podría sonar un poco cursi pero cree que con Gokudera los dos podrían hacer cosas grandes, más allá de lo imaginable, además piensa, le tomo mucho tiempo estar en el momento que estaban ahora, habían pasado por innumerables discusiones, gritos a todo pulmón y peleas que a veces tardaban mucho tiempo, aunque siempre las peleas eran a veces absurda otras no lo eran tanto, Haru recuerda la vez que no soporto más la presión de estar en casa mientras cuidaba de Tasha de dos años, Gokudera se había perdido en una misión y pensó que estaba muerto, había tenido a Tasha sola, lo había soportado ¿Entonces porque no soportaba la sola idea de que él estaba desaparecido y muerto? ¿Por qué?

La sola idea le hacia una sensación molesta e hiriente, cuando Gokudera regreso a casa y la vio en este catastrófico discutieron, ella le acuso de ser un arrogante estúpido que no sabe que también su hija espera su regreso y ponía en juego su vida, ¡joder! Ella no quería sentir de nuevo ese miedo.

Las tornas eran diferentes a veces en su matrimonio, en algunas ocasiones era Gokudera quien estaba enfadado, otras ella, pero siempre eran discusiones que se arreglaban con largo tiempo o con suerte, un momento.

Pero ahora mismo mientras le tomaba la mano firmemente pensó que lo quería y que le sería difícil desprenderse de él.

—Los niños están en la habitación. —informo con voz tensa Haru desembarazándose de la mano de Gokudera, miro a Tsuna como madre, le sonrió un poco.

—Están asustados pero lo comprenderán luego si se le explica a los niños, ahora mismo me temo que están tan perdidos sin ninguna explicación pero confiaran en nosotros, somos sus progenitores.

Tsuna asintió.

—Tsuyoshi te espera Tsuna-san.

Sawada apretó el puño.

—Iré.

Gokudera miro de reojo a la sombra que empezaba a agrandarse al final del pasillo, no le gustaba, ¿Era el enemigo?

—Sí, todos iremos, porque los niños también querrán ver a sus tíos. —de repente su cuerpo estaba en el suelo, la mirada sorprendida de Gokudera y los ojos de los demás le vigilaron. Bajo lentamente los ojos hasta la zona de dolor, sus ojos se tiñeron de sorpresa, había sangre.

Le habían dado.

Abrió la boca.

—¿Qué…?

Gokudera chilló una orden y puso su escudo a su alrededor mientras con su mano intentaba levantarle, pero no podía, le dolía. Su pierna reacciono a los movimientos que ejercía su esposo y grito, la sangre bullo con más fuerza y oprimió con su mano temblorosa la herida de la pierna.

—¡Nos están atacando! —grito Ryohei mirando a los lados con los ojos oscuros.

….

Tsuna estaba al frente mientras su llama ardía con fuerza, Ryohei sacó una pequeña cajita y la abrió con su anillo, su llama de color amarillo rodeo la herida de Haru y fue cerrándose poco a poco, sin embargo faltaba poco para que se cerrara por completo pero el enemigo empezó a disparar y tuvieron que moverse. Mientras corrían y Gokudera dejaba caer sus bombas para retrasar al enemigo ella cojeaba y se apoyaba en el brazo de Lambo que le cogía de la cintura para no dejarla caer por los tropezones que a veces se daba.

Su mente era una caos total, todavía totalmente aturdida por el ultimo acontecimiento y dando pasos largos y forzosos para huir no entendía completamente, era la guerra, cierto, ¿Pero como penetro la bala en la barrera impenetrable de los escudos de Gokudera?

Vio de reojo como éste seguía tirando las bombas mientras los escudos le protegían a ella y Lambo, dio un tropezón con sus propios pies y Lambo le cogió fuertemente, le poso una mano a su hombro y empujo hasta hacerla poner de pie.

Los ojos de Lambo vieron el rostro sudoroso de Haru y apretó su labio, sin preguntar le tomo de la cintura y la alzo, la echo a su espalda escuchando su grito de sorpresa.

—¡Te vas a cansar Lambo! —se quejo Haru intentado bajar, él apretó más sus manos en sus piernas mientras sentía el peso de la mujer. —¡No puedes correr conmigo encima, tienes que protegerte también!

Él negó. Gokudera estaba haciendo un perfecto trabajo poniendo su escudo detrás de ellos para que las balas y demás armas de fuego que salían disparadas no le dieran, era lo único que podía hacer por el momento y no cedería en ello, I-Pin también estaba luchando, protegiendo sola a aquellas personas heridas en la enfermería.

—¡Gokudera tira una dinamita de humo! —sugirió y recibió una mirada acida por parte de la mano derecha del Décimo, sin embargo lo hizo y les empujo a un lado para esconderse mutuamente detrás de la puerta que había aparecido de tanto correr por la base, Tsuna vigilo a la puerta y Yamamoto respiro suavemente mientras se dejaba caer al suelo con cansancio.

—¿Cuántos creéis que son? —pregunto preocupado.

—¿Quizás una docenas de ellos?

Ryohei negó.

—Creo que son solo unos cuantos, pero los que hay son los que son verdaderamente fuertes, tenemos que hacer algo porque podrían destruir alguna de la habitaciones para huir. En la zona sur están los niños y en la habitación número veintidós está Kyoko, la deje ahí porque me pareció mucho mejor que en que viniera aquí y sufriera _esto_. —señalo apretando la mandíbula, Tsuna asintió.

—¿Esta bien?

—Todo lo bien que uno puede estar después de que una persona trata de asesinarte y no lo consigue. —respondió rápidamente con veneno. Sawada no le miro.

—Tenemos que hacer un plan.

—No podemos separarnos Tsuna.

—Hay que acabar con esto y todos sabemos como hay que hacerlo.

—_Corvino_. —respondieron al unísono.

—No sabemos donde está.

—Quizás ni siquiera este en esa emboscada.

—¿En su mansión?

—Imposible, sería demasiado fácil de ver.

—Quizás porque es fácil de ver está ahí, pensando que nosotros no creemos que está ahí.

—Cierto.

—_Separémonos_.

—¡Yamamoto!

—No podemos seguir escondidos aquí, los heridos están fuera en enfermería sin protección, y como vemos las cosas dudo mucho que los miembros de la familia Corvino tengan piedad de ellos.

—I-Pin está con ellos.

—I-Pin también esta herida.

—Lo sé.

—Lo que dice Yamamoto es cierto, hay gente fuera, esperando nuestra ayuda, heridos, amigos, tenemos a personas en la base desprotegidas, y dos niños que esperan que termine esto.

Tsuna bajo los ojos unos momentos antes de subirlos con decisión y fortaleza.

—Podemos dividirnos en grupo de dos.

—Ryohei puede ir con Lambo, Gokudera-kun puedes ir con Yamamoto-kun, tenemos que dejar a Haru en una habitación, la numero dieciocho estará bien, también es para estos casos.

—¡Me rehúso! —grito ella.

—¿Con quien iría usted Décimo?

—Iré solo, vosotros id en parejas.

—¡Mierda, si tan solo hubiéramos traído antes a Spanner-san e Irie-san!

—Ellos hubieran echo un buen trabajo para hacer una evacuación de las personas sin llamar la atención.

—Lo esperábamos para mañana ¿No?

—Sí— sonrió tristemente Tsuna.

Se miraron mutuamente durante unos segundos antes de suspirar.

—Dividamos la parte que iremos con nuestro grupo.

Tsuna empezó a hablar en un susurro mientras indicaba las habitaciones que podría servir de un momento a otro para esconderse del enemigo si se veían superados por ellos, pero solo serviría de poco tiempo porque si la situación se tornara de esa forma encontrarían fácilmente las habitaciones y podrían encontrarlos.

Cuando repartió la zona en la que irían sus amigos les deseo suerte en su corazón, esperando poder encontrarlos una vez que todo haya acabado.

—Yo no quiero esconderme. —bisbiseo Haru ocultando sus ojos oscuros tras su flequillo, apretó la mano en el suelo y rechino los dientes.

—Estás herida mujer, no puedes luchar en esas condiciones.

—¡Ryohei me puede curar ahora mismo! —se quejo.

Tsuna mordió su labio.

—Lo puede hacer, te curara pero lo mejor sería que te escondieras, o en todo caso fueras a la habitación donde se encuentran los niños para que no se sientan asustados por los ruidos de la explosiones.

Haru abrió la boca.

—Entonces decido la habitación con los niños.

Él asintió.

—El grupo de Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto-kun te acompañaran a la habitación de los niños. —ordeno Tsuna. Luego sus ojos se ablandaron y adquirieron una ternura entrañable. —Dile a Tsuyoshi que no llore.

Haru asintió.

Tsuna dio la orden para marcharse y Lambo abrió la puerta de la habitación donde se habían estado escondiendo momentáneamente, salieron y se miraron por última vez.

….

Si alguien oyera los ruidos de las bombas, el sonido afilado de una bala bailando en el aire pensarían que era un ruido exclusivo de una película, y ella lo habría pensando si no lo estuviera viviendo, pero no puede dejar de pensar en un similitud, una guerra de conflictos y más cosas, en las que siempre ganaba el bueno, pero ahí y ahora no se sabía quien ganaría, y si los que ganaban serian pocos, Haru en realidad no deja de compararlo con una película y eso le hace sentirse molesta, porque en una película puedes parar, rebobinar, y ahí escapándose de las balas no puedes hacer nada más que esperar que no te roce, Gokudera sigue adelante y Yamamoto atrás cubriéndole las espaldas, mientras ella está en el medio con el arma colgando de su mano de forma inerte, le cuesta apuntar y disparar en el blanco pero sigue llevándola por si la necesitara, ojala piensa, tuviera una llama y una caja, con eso sería más fácil poder luchar.

Mientras avanzan silenciosamente—todo lo silencioso por los ruidos de las explosiones—se encuentran con dos oponentes, los guardianes se ponen en acción, luchan lo más silencioso que pueden y cuando terminan se miran para comprobar los daños, Gokudera tiene un corte leve en la mejilla y Yamamoto un pequeño hinchazón encima de la ceja.

Haru acelera el paso y su aliento empieza a acelerarse, se tambalea y Takeshi le agarra de la cintura.

—Respira, vamos a llegar. —le dice dulcemente. Ella le mira de soslayo.

—Gracias.

Gokudera grita que apresure el paso y también que el estúpido friki de beisbol deje de ser tan idiota. Haru ríe ligeramente.

La mano de Gokudera golpea la pared dos veces y pulsa el botón, la puerta se deja ver y la abre con sobresalto, excitado y nervioso por ver como está su hija, pero solo puede ver a Tsuyoshi.

—…Tasha-chan…Tasha-chan dijo que quería hablar con Haru-san sobre Gokudera-san y salió por la puerta…intente… intente decirle que era mala idea. —sollozo el niño.

Gokudera le mira todavía aturdido.

—¿Qué?

—Tasha-chan salió de la habitación para…

—¡Maldita sea! —se queja Gokudera con la voz enronquecida, tira de su pelo plateado con nerviosismo mientras golpea duramente la puerta de la habitación, escondite que era para los niños.

….

Estaban los dos en silencio cuando la puerta fue cerrada, aun después de haber pasado seguramente una hora escuchaba el susurro de su padre, suave y a la vez alentador de una forma que calentaba su corazón. 'Ti amo Natasha'. No podía sacar de su pequeña cabeza ni la mirada ni la suave voz que utilizo su padre para despedirse, porque para ella sonó todo a despedida, como si nunca más se pudieran volver a ver. Tsuyoshi que estaba a su lado tiritando de miedo e intentaba ver en la habitación a oscuras le pareció tan frágil, intento animarle pero no le salía la voz, así que le abrazo y le acaricio el pelo rubio enmarañado hasta que pareció calmarse y mirarle con miedo en sus pupilas.

—¿Qué está pasando Tasha-chan? —le susurro con tonito inocente. Tasha le miro.

—No lo sé.

—¿Dónde están nuestros padres?

—No lo se.

—¿…Van a volver?

—¡No lo sé!

No tenía respuestas para las acertadas preguntas de su amigo pequeño, ni siquiera quería pensarlas en ellas.

Se levantó del suelo y camino por la habitación a oscuras, pudo ver entrecerrando los ojos un sofá negro, que se confundía entre las sombras del cuarto y una cama grande y dos pequeñas mochilas en el suelo, fue a verlas de cerca y la abrió, solo encontró comida enlatada y billetes distintos, encontró su pasaporte que su papà le había dicho que tenía que hacérselo apenas semanas atrás, Tasha se había sorprendido en realidad pero fue con su padre a sacarse una foto carnet y después no supo que más sucedió porque él no llevo a ningún lugar más, y ahí estaba su foto pegada en un pasaporte, y dinero que desconocía por completo, uno de color verde lo reconoció al instante. _Dólar_. Luego otro billete color azul claro…no lo reconoció, siguió mirando los billetes con la mente ausente mientras su pequeña cabeza daba vueltas como una peonza, para ponerse a trabajar con la mayor rapidez posible, echo las dos mochilas debajo de la cama y saco de una de ella una botellita de agua mientras caminaba a lado de Tsuyoshi.

—Toma—le dijo, dándole la botellita y mirándole con sus ojos inexpresivos.

—¿De donde lo sacaste?

Tasha giro el cuello para apuntar con su pálido dedo debajo de la cama, Tsuyoshi entrecerró los ojos para ver. Ella sonrió.

—No importa, tenemos algo de comida aquí, _papà_ y _mamma_ seguramente pensaron en no dejarnos morir de hambre. —se burlo sin humor, difícil para una niña de trece años. Se sentó en el suelo mientras se estremecía por los ruidos que se oían de fuera, un ligero temblor y luego una quietud que se rompía con la misma acción, se impaciento cuando nadie venia a por ellos, golpeteo con su pie el suelo y miro a su amigo que se estremecía por el ruido, le agarro de la cabellera rubia y se la acaricio nuevamente. El pelo de Tsuyoshi era bonito, un color oro que brillaba más en el día con los rayos del sol.

Se levantó y fue a tantear la pared, encontró un botón y lo apretó, una lámpara ilumino la habitación, era una mínima luz pero con eso era suficiente para poder ver lo que había en la habitación sin tener que achicar los ojos.

El sofá en realidad era oscuro, pero no color negro, parecía más un marrón, y la cama eran dos apoyadas una a otra, las mochilas no eran las únicas, otras dos estaban en un rincón, también había una puerta en el rinconcito, estrecha, Tasha fue sin intimidarse y la abrió, solo un cuarto de baño corriente, con un pequeño armario en el fondo, lo abrió y encontró unas toallas y ropa, para adulto y para ellos.

¿Era acaso esa habitación un escondite especialmente para ellos dos? O por lo menos imagino, ¿Para algún adulto y ellos dos?

¿De que se tendría que esconder uno? ¿De aquellas terribles explosiones y ese sonido que silbaba en el aire y estallaba en un _bam_?

Cerró nuevamente la puerta del baño y miro a Tsuyoshi que se había sentado en el sofá marrón, le imito y subió sus piernas en el sofá, se quedó un segundo ahí hasta que susurro con voz seria.

—Voy a salir de aquí, necesito hablar con _mamma_ y _papà_.

Sawada niño levantó rápidamente la cabeza y le miro con terror.

—¡No! Cuando padre me dejo aquí dijo que le esperara, ¡también es para ti Tasha-chan! —le dijo.

Natasha negó.

—Lo sé pero quiero ver a mis _genitori_.

El pequeño negó fuertemente.

—¡Te harán daño…!

Tasha mordió su labio.

—Tengo que encontrar a _papà_… decirle que…

Cerró los ojos y le miro lamentablemente Tsuyoshi tenía también la intuición de su padre, y su intuición le decía que Tasha iría costara lo que costara, aun eso suponiendo adentrarse a algo que nunca había visto y menos experimentado.

Cuando Natasha encontró la forma de salir de la habitación de _escondites_ también la cerró antes de marcharse, dejo llorando a Tsuyoshi y deseo que pronto su padre viniera para poder consolar a Tsuyoshi, pero no dejo de caminar aun en su mente se repetía las lágrimas de su amigo pequeño.

Le costó mucho contener un grito de pavor cuando encontró un cadáver, parecía joven y además de buena musculatura, miro a otro lado cuando sus ojos verdes dieron con los abiertos y sin vida del sujeto, camino por los pasillos temblando, apenas escuchaba un ruido se le paraba la respiración y seguía caminando sin detenerse, tenía que encontrar a su padre y poder mirarle a los ojos, tenía que tener una explicación y si su corazón decía que podía aceptarla pedir disculpas a su padre que no había echo nada salva salvarla y quererla, con su única forma, pero quererla.

Tropezó en el desnivelado suelo y cayó de bruces al suelo, raspo sus rodillas por llevar su pijamas con pantalones cortos, miro al final del camino cuando vio como unas sombras caminaban a prisa, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y busco un escondite, no lo encontró y eso le puso nerviosa.

—¡Tiene que estar por aquí!

Las tres figuras se movían rápidamente, su acercamiento era inevitable.

—_Damn! _

Cerró los ojos.

—¡Natasha!

Sus ojos se abrieron al instante al reconocer la voz de su padre. Se levantó de un salto del suelo y miro como él corría con desesperación por el pasillo, al parecer la encontró en su campo de visión porque le miro directamente a sus ojos y su boca tembló.

—_¡Papà!_

….

—¡Tenía tanta _paura_! —sollozo la niña mientras abrazaba a su padre, el cual no le dejaba y le miraba de arriba abajo para ver si tenía alguna herida, Tasha le beso las mejillas con cariño y froto su mejilla en el pecho de su padre.

—¡Eres…! —se quejo su madre mientras temblaba en un rincón, mirándole con sus ojos oscuros. Natasha le curvo los labios.

—_¡Mamma!_

Se miraron y Tasha rompió en un sollozo.

—¡Tenía tanta_ paura papà_! La habitación estaba a oscuras y había mochilas en ella. —empezó Natasha su relato. —¡Y hay muchos temblores en casa!

Gokudera miro y escucho a su hija mientras relataba lo sucedido, podía casi palpar su miedo al estar en una habitación a oscuras y más con los incesantes temblores producidos por las explosiones. No podía explicar lo que sintió cuando salió a buscarla, corría y Yamamoto se encargo de vigilar al equipo, peleo con un enemigo que se cruzo mientras él no podía ver nada más que la cara de Natasha con sus ojos verdes lleno de pavor.

La sensación de perdida no se había ido ni corriendo a ciegas por los pasillos infestados de enemigos que le querían muerto, Gokudera estaba seguro que si alguna arma le hubiera dado no se habría enterado y seguramente seguiría corriendo para encontrar a su única hija, Yamamoto lo sabía y por eso puso más atención mientras corrían.

Cuando la pequeña familia se rencontró sus corazones dejaron de latir con frenesí y se hizo la calma para ellos aun escuchando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Tienes que volver a la habitación y no salir de ahí. —dijo Gokudera una vez calmado. —Tu madre irá también.

Natasha mordisqueo su labio.

—Tengo miedo _papà_.

—Por eso tu madre irá, estarás bien. —susurro.

La niña asintió sin creérselo por completo.

….

En la base se habían echo muchos escondites, también túneles para poder huir por algunos ataques sorpresas, Tsuna creyó que estaba bien cubierto por algunos casos como esos, que esperaba que no sucediera, pero todo fue desbordado cuando los heridos entraron en enfermería, era casi imposible moverlos en su actual condición, por eso esperaba la llegada de Irie para que diera solución a su problema, quería sacar a la mayoría de personas de la base para que esta se refugiara en otra parte, pero nadie podía sacarlos si no conocía bien los túneles, sus guardianes los conocían pero tampoco podía prescindir de ellos, Irie sería la mejor solución, solo darle los papeles de como estaban diseñados los túneles y podría con ello, además de que traería consigo a algunos amigos para los heridos.

Sin embargo todo se fue al traste, jodidamente todo, el ataque se había adelantado y ya no podía moverse mucho, la base estaba infestada de enemigos y los heridos ahora mismo corrían grave peligro, tampoco podía decirle a alguien que sacara a su hijo de la habitación para poder huir de la base que se hundiría en cualquier momento si las cosas seguían así. Había invertido mucho dinero en hacerla muy segura, aquellas habitaciones en la que se encontraban los niños y Kyoko eran reforzadas, tenían un baño y comida para poder sobrevivir, además de que estaba ocultas muy bien que se confundían con una pared más de la base, algunas armas también estaban ahí, escondidas y solo sabidas por los adultos, pero ahora mientras corría en la soledad y veía como todo se desmoronaba, como poco a poco el suelo empezaba a deshacerse y las paredes a romperse supo que solo sería por poco tiempo algo seguro. Encontrarían aquellas habitaciones, podrían encontrarlos y hacerles daño, eso era lo que más le asustaba de todo.

Su hijo sufriendo por su incompetencia.

Salto y abrió la palma de la mano, hizo salir más su llama de la última voluntad y espero que ellos se encontraran bien.

…

En realidad quedaban pocos enemigos, los habían abatidos casi por completo pero los que quedaban eran astutos y no utilizaban los mismo métodos que sus congéneres, estaban más alertas y no hacían el menor ruido a la hora de atacar, no se burlaban con risas estúpidas y tampoco mostraban rastro alguno de sentimiento, por eso la poca gente enemiga que quedaba empezó a cazar como un animal, absoluto silencio e instinto de canibalismo.

Y, para Yago que se hacía el muerto en el suelo como escudo el cuerpo del que fue su compañero y amigo vio y escucho los pasos de personas, espero con paciencia mientras su mano buscaba su pistola silenciosa, quito el seguro y la dejo en el suelo cerca de su mano, cuando vislumbro al guardián del anillo Tormenta y Mano Derecha del Décima Vongola su sangre grito _Vendetta_ y _Luck_! Sonrió por lo bajo y abrió los ojos esperando que su actuación de muerto diera resultado, cuando vio sin parpadear que las personas que acompañaban a la Mano Derecha le seguían sin sospechar nada se irguió rápidamente y cogió el arma mientras disparaba apuntando al guardián.

¡Bam!, ¡Bam!, ¡Bam!

El primer disparo asusto a Tasha que corrió con todas su fuerzas a lado de su padre, el segundo disparo hizo que Haru chillara, y el tercero hizo el silencio entre el enemigo y los Vongola.

El cuerpo cayó al suelo y la mancha de sangre cubrió sus ropas. Haru abrió los ojos con horror, temblando ante la visión mientras Yamamoto abría la boca sin creérselo por completo.

Y, el bramido de Gokudera rompió el ambiente.

….

Sus ojos no podían ver con claridad pero distinguía fácilmente la voz de su padre, intento levantarse y correr a su lado para calmarlo pero el dolor paralizo su pequeño cuerpo, alzo su mano para agarrar la figura borrosa de su madre y noto la humedad y el color carmín cubrir su pálida mano.

—_¿M-Mamma?_ —susurro con voz temblorosa. La mano de Tasha tembló y al instante fue cubierta por la mano de su madre, apretándosela con fuerza mientras decía su nombre con rapidez y espanto, aflicción y angustia, su voz dañada por el infinito dolor que surgía de su pecho.

—¡Tasha! ¡Tasha! —le llamo, agarrándole aun de su mano ensangrentada. La niña elevo los ojos a su madre, intentó articular algo.

—…Me duele _mamma_. —musito.

Haru apretó los labios.

—¡YAMAMOTO TRAE A RYOHEI! —soltó un alarido cargado de angustia. —¡MUÉVETE!

—…_Mamma_…

Se escucho un disparo y Haru torció el cuello para ver como caía el enemigo ante la mirada furiosa y enrojecida de Gokudera.

Abrió sus labios, un espasmódico sufrió su cuerpo.

—¡Gokudera! —llamo mirándole con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

El italiano dejo caer su arma y fue a lado de su hija que entrecerraba los ojos.

¿Cómo puede ser posible siquiera?

¿Qué coño paso? ¿No era él un padre que tenía que siempre cuidar de su niña por siempre jamás? ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir su hija, Natasha? ¿Por qué tenía que sentir el dolor de un disparo?

Se dejo caer de rodillas mientras su mano sufría una tiritera que no le era fácil a su forma de agarrar la mano de su hija.

—¡YAMAMOTO MUÉVETE, TRAE A RYOHEI!

El sonido de la katana caer en el suelo llamo la atención brevemente a Haru, solo para ver al espadachín con los ojos abiertos por la conmoción, y sus ojos que antes a Haru le parecían tranquilizadores estaba lleno de desconsuelo.

—¿N-Natasha…? —articulo apenas con voz.

—¡VE MALDITO IDIOTA! —soltó recién Gokudera apretando la mano de su hija, sus hombros temblaron. —¡TRAE AL IDIOTA CABEZA DE CESPED!

Yamamoto cogió rápidamente su _katana_ y salió disparado, saco de su bolsillo un teléfono móvil y marco un número.

El cuerpo de Gokudera se convulsiono hacía adelante y atrás mientras le cogía de la cara a su hija, le miraba con los ojos traslucidos por las lágrimas retenidas, y su mandíbula se apretaba tan fuertemente que le hacían doler. Haru tembló a su lado.

—_Papà_… —murmuro Natasha. —…no siento…n-no s-siento casi n-nada…—su boca se abrió con esfuerzo. —T-Tengo f-frío.

Gokudera asintió y su pelo plateado cubrió sus ojos idénticos a los de su hija, se quito la camisa del pijama y se lo puso encima, la ropa se mancho al instante de sangre y él soltó la mano de su niña para apretar la herida con su mano, deseo que parase, lo deseo fervientemente.

—_Para_. —soltó lentamente. —¡PARA_! ¡SHIT!_

Natasha apretó la mano delicada de su madre y movió su cabeza con dificultad.

—_Papà_ e-está d-diciendo p-palabrotas _m_-_mamma_.

Un hilillo de sangre empezó a caer de su labio mientras decía aquellas palabras, tosió y Haru le agarro la carita y beso su mejilla mientras le limpiaba la boca.

—T-Tengo miedo _mamma_.

…

Su mundo había dejado de girar apenas su hija se dejo caer en el suelo de la base Vongola, la sangre no paraba y se formaba un pequeño charco, y oprimía con más fuerzas intentando que no salga más pero le era imposible, por ello se negó a verla, ¡no podría verla morir!

Cerró los ojos y apretó con sus manos la herida de su hija y escucho su miedo, su tono forzado, angustia a saber porque paso aquello. Su corazón latió pesadamente, un ritmo acelerado al principio y ahora solo era lento, casi imposible de sentir.

¿Cómo podría explicarse aquella situación ciertamente? ¿Qué se podría decir para consolar a un padre o una madre cuando su niño muere? Porque para ellos siempre serían sus niños, sus queridos bebés que merecían el mejor cuidado del mundo, habían dado todo el amor de su corazón en aquel pequeño ser cuando nació, y no podía soportar la idea de que se marchara antes que él, ¡era él quien tenía que irse primero! ¡Era ley de vida!

Gokudera Hayato presiono su mano en la mano con más brío y Tasha escupió sangre. Cerró con más fuerza los ojos, dolía, tanto que temblaba de pies a cabeza, tanto que era difícil respirar, tanto que le hacía escocer cada parte de su cuerpo, tanto que no podía dejar de pensar qué haría después, tanto que estaba seguro que soñaría con aquello siempre, tanto que sentía el sabor salado bañado de rabia sus lágrimas, tanto que escuchaba en su mente el llamado de Tasha, tanto que sus ojos se negaban a retener la última imagen de su hija.

—…_papà_…

_Tanto… que quería morir con ella. _

….

La dolencia que sentía en su pecho era difícil de explicar, era la que estaba viendo a su hija respirar sus últimos momentos de vida, pero tenía la esperanza, pequeña, de que llegara Ryohei y la sanara.

Alzó su mano y quito la de su marido, la sangre goteo aun y le acaricio la mano a su esposo.

—Abre los ojos Gokudera. —le pidió, él sacudió sus hombros. —¡Abre los ojos joder!

Natasha escupió otro poco de sangre y ella golpeo a Gokudera en su hombro.

—¡Ábrelos joder! ¡Ábrelos!

Tasha abrió suavemente los ojos.

—…_Mamma_… n-no…p-puedo r-respirar…

Haru le acarició el pelo plateado.

—Tranquila, tranquila, _mamma_ está aquí, escúchame Tasha, toma aire suavemente cariño, _tómalo_ por favor.

Natasha suspiro.

—M-Me d-duele.

Haru la abrazo.

—No me dejes cariño, no te vayas.

—…D-Duele…

—T-Tasha…

—…_Papà_…

Gokudera escuchó, sus orejas capturaron las palabras y temerosamente abrió sus ojos verdes y lo que vio no le gusto, le produjo un gran malestar, su niña estaba jadeando mientras gotitas de sudor surcaban su rostro, su labio estaba morado y su piel amarillenta.

—T-Ti amo _papà_… q-quería…d-decírte-elo.

Cerró sus ojos.

….

Cuando llegó Ryohei era demasiado tarde, la escena le estremeció de pies a cabeza, vio como Haru abrazaba en su pecho a su hija y Gokudera tiritaba a su lado con sus manos en el charco de sangre. Suavemente él fue a lado de Haru e hizo que pusiera a la niña en el suelo, Haru le miro con ojos muertos.

—¡SANALA! —aulló. Ryohei negó. —¡SANALA!

Mordió su labio y puso una mano en su hombro.

—¡Saca tu maldita caja y sánala! —bisbiseo ella.

Ryohei Sasagawa abrió su caja y un rayo amarillo, su flama, surgía de ella, la llama cubrió la herida pero no se cerró, Haru negó.

—S-Sánala… —sollozo.

De repente el cuerpo de Gokudera se levantó del suelo y fue directo al sujeto que había matado, lo agarro del cuello y lo tiro al suelo, dio unas patadas al cuerpo inerte y escupió insultos.

—¡HIJO DE PUTA! —bramo con la cara cubierta por lágrimas. —¡HIJO DE PUTA!

Yamamoto fue a su lado para tirarlo al suelo e inmovilizarlo, el italiano apretó los dientes.

—¡MERECE MUCHO MÁS QUE LA MUERTE!

Takeshi asintió con pesar.

—Lo sé.

—¡No lo sabes, no eres un padre, no tienes hijos! ¡CALLATE!

Takeshi ejerció más presión.

—¡No lo entiendo pero siento tu dolor, yo igual quería a Natasha! —grito el espadachín.

Gokudera dejo de moverse y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué voy hacer ahora? —se escucho la pregunta de Haru, agarrando la pequeña mano de Natasha. —…¿Qué voy hacer ahora?

—Tenemos que ganar esta guerra… y después… después… —apenas empezó Ryohei con la voz estrangulada.

Gokudera miro.

—¿Ganar? ¿Para que vamos a ganar? —pregunto Haru restregando sus lágrimas con su mano manchada de la sangre de Tasha, sacudió la cabeza. —¡Ya nada tiene sentido!

….

Hayato le levanto y tiro el cuerpo de Yamamoto a un lado, el espadachín intento detenerle pero una mirada vacía le hizo quedarse quieto, Gokudera usaría su arma, su caja si fuera necesario para matarlo si no le dejaba hacer lo que quería. Se mantuvo alerta viendo como él se detenía en el cuerpo de Natasha y le acariciaba la mejilla, y como la caricia se convertía en una dolencia para el italiano que tembló al instante. Se apartó de su hija un poco.

Le había visto crecer, le había escuchado sus primeras palabras, aunque en el principió aborreció la idea de tener una hija ahora le parecía imposible vivir sin ella, no habría momento en el que no dejara de pensar en ella, cuando lloraba por hacerse daño, cuando le decía _papà_, extrañaría sus abrazos, su besos en la mejillas o su tono alegre cuando se veían después de una misión. Lentamente resbalo hasta el suelo y respiro, apenas audible, antes de que se escuchara el sonido de un teléfono móvil, Yamamoto se movió hacía el ruido que era del bolsillo del asesino de Tasha, quito el teléfono móvil y lo abrió sin contestar.

—¡Yago! _Dove sei? Rispondi fool!_

Carraspeo y el sujeto de la otra línea gruño.

—¡_Che_ estúpido! Boss dice que nos retiremos! —hablo el hombre. —¡No hemos encontrado aun a Décimo Vongola!

Yamamoto apretó los dientes.

—Te estaremos esperando a dos horas de la salida de la capital. _Non essere in ritardo!_

La comunicación se corto.

—Sabemos su ubicación, vamos. —bisbiseo Takeshi, Haru alzó la mirada.

—¿Q-Qué?

Yamamoto viro la mirada, apenado por tener que hacer aquello.

—Luego podréis dar luto a Natasha, tenemos que ir a por el Capo de la familia Corvino.

Ryohei le mando una advertencia.

…

Tsuna vio llegar a sus guardianes, ya no se escuchaba las explosiones, eso quería decir que habían sido derrotadas o bien en el caso contrario tomado el control absoluto de la base, sin embargo cuando los vio supo que era imposible, les sonrió y al instante la sonrisa se le borro ante la mirada de Gokudera y Haru, se movían apenas y sus ojos estaban sombríos y vacíos.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto.

Ryohei le informo todo y Décimo Vongola jadeo.

….

Las habitaciones estaban en calma, cuando Tsuyoshi salió del escondite donde su padre le había dejado corrió a su lado y le abrazo fuertemente mientras Tsuna hacía lo mismo con su hijo, le ceñía fuertemente a su pecho y agradecía silenciosamente que estuviera bien. Tsuna eligió a Yamamoto, Ryohei y Bianchi para ir donde estaban los Corvino, lamentablemente haría algo que no quería hacer, pero si no lo hacía correría el riesgo de que más gente sufriera y muriera, así que alisto sus cosas en menos de media hora y salió por la puerta de mansión con la fortaleza de un luchador. Le costó muchísimo mirar a los ojos a Gokudera cuando se subía al coche, pero le costaba más aun cuando el respondió sin alegría en los ojos que no se le permitía ir a acabar con Corvino. Era su única forma de salvaguardarlo del dolor que se cernía en Gokudera, pero no pudo quitárselo por completo, y por lo menos lo intento con ello para que no perdiera más su mente en el dolor de la guerra. Acabo con el jefe de los Corvino y Vongola volvió a ser temida.

Mientras que Gokudera cuidaba del niño del Décimo sin que él en realidad se lo pidiese, veía con sus ojos vacíos como el niño miraba un álbum donde estaba Natasha y él riendo, le oprimía el pecho de dolor pero no podía cambiar el hecho de que lo seguiría sintiendo por el resto de su vida, aunque su mente se nublaba por las imágenes de su hija falleciendo en sus brazos, una vela apagándose contra el viento. Las cosas no habían vuelto a ser las mismas, Haru se distancio y él también, y cuando a ella le venía el recuerdo de Tasha se encerraba en la habitación de la pequeña de su verdadera casa y lloraba amargamente en su cama de raso amarillo, el color que le gustaba más o menos a Natasha, y ahí podía estarse mucho tiempo, ni las sirvientas ni sus amigos podían sacarle de ahí cuando entraba, por ello intentaron mantener la habitación bajo llave, pero Haru siempre entraba y no dejaba que nadie tocara las cosas de su pequeña, lo quería tal y como estaba, perderse en el dolor, en la locura para no recordar, en lo recóndito de sus recuerdos y vivirlos una y otra vez, no saber nada más y tampoco seguir el camino de su corazón cuando la recordaba, pero la imagen de Tasha seguía en su cerebro, en su corazón, en su mente, en todo su ser, porque ella había llevado a Natasha en su vientre durante nueve meses, ella le había criado durante trece años, ella era su madre y le era imposible olvidarla aun queriéndolo con todo su ser, y la única forma de olvidar un momento su dolor era mediante medicamentos que le recetaba el medico, y a veces, con mucho licor que tomaba sin ocultarlo.

Gokudera por otra parte se había encerrado en sí mismo, hacía sus deberes como Mano Derecha del Décimo Vongola porque éste le daba trabajos fáciles y no largos, para ayudarlo, aunque para Gokudera que lo hacía no notaba la noción del tiempo, para él el tiempo se había parado hacía muchísimo, el mismo tiempo que Tasha, no tanto pero para su corazón era un tiempo largo, infinito, difícil de contar, los segundos eran eternales minutos, y los minutos agonizantes horas, y las horas desesperantes semanas, y las semanas una locura.

Nunca más volvió a tener una clase de intimidad con Haru, la carnal quizás la había cuando se sentían desesperados, cuando querían dañarse mutuamente, pero aquella unión que deseaba, más allá de la carne, más allá del alma, no lo deseaba, tampoco la buscaba, era momentos como antes, como empezó todo, con movimientos de caderas y sin voz a la hora del orgasmo, en corazones rotos sin querer repararse, eran tan sucios que les daba asco a los dos pero no dejaban, porque ahí, un _segundo_, un segundo que para ellos era la liberación de todo, cumplía todo el requerimiento para seguir haciéndolo, les dejaba aturdidos, en blanco, y seguían haciéndolo, intentándolo de nuevo, no pensando.

Ya no había para ellos esas risas, esos juegos eróticos, ese movimiento de caderas que les unía más entre sus sexos, ni besos fogosos, ni miradas pícaras, ni caricias ardientes, era solo… llegar al punto de no pensar. De golpearse, de arañar hasta sangrar, de morder hasta gritar de dolor.

Gokudera abrió la puerta y vio como Haru miraba por la ventana con una fotografía de Natasha en su regazo, apretó la mandíbula y fue al baño, se metió a la ducha con la ropa puesta y encendió la ducha, la puso en agua caliente, su piel pálida enrojeció por las gotas casi hirviendo del agua y afuera Haru apretaba con más fuerza la fotografía mientras le llamaba entre lamentaciones, lágrimas que nunca podrían parar.

Un pequeño viento cerró la puerta del baño, luego la de la habitación.

N/A. Espero que os guste gente, en realidad es como una continuación del otro one-shot, aunque me costó mucho más este, creo que ya os lo había dicho, pero no creo que siga escribiendo cosas alegres, mi ánimo brilla por su alegría, y solo encuentro placer en desquitarme de este sentimiento que me atormenta, pero espero que os guste. Es así como me siento en ese momento, desesperada, pero saldré =)


End file.
